Uber Babe
by Konoha Ninja 123
Summary: When the gang goes to a bar to celebrate Bulma and Vegeta's upcoming nuptials, Yamcha meets a woman who is a little more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This strange little ficlet came to mind after listening to Aerosmith. You can probably guess which song it was. ;) Pats on the head to anyone who can identify it.

I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

"This is the place." Bulma pulled up alongside the building and parked the car.

"Sweet, I've heard a lot about Ms. Allure, and I've been dying to see her," Yamcha exclaimed eagerly from the back seat. "I hear she's a total über babe."

"Hmph."

"Hey, you." Bulma poked her sulking fiancé in the ribs. "I'm not having an official bridal shower and you refused to have a bachelor party, so this was the compromise, remember?"

"Hmph, whatever," came the barely audible response.

"Oh, quit pouting. What more could you ask for?" Bulma asked, undoing her seat belt and grabbing her purse. "It's an absolutely gorgeous evening, we're right on the water, and we're amongst friends. See? Goku and Chi-Chi's car is already here."

"All the more reason to leave." Just as he was beginning to wonder how she dragged him into this or why he agreed to it, he was greeted by the sight of her tight, round backside as she got out of the car and leaned over as if to tie her shoe, despite the fact that she was wearing heels.

Damn the woman, she was doing it on purpose.

Bulma turned around and leaned back into the vehicle to talk to him, exposing a significant amount of cleavage. "C'mon, Honey. It'll be fun, honest." She crawled across the driver's seat to lean over and kiss him, knowing very well where his eyes were currently glued. Occasionally claiming she was 'tired' had its benefits, as the horny Saiyan became putty in her hands when denied access to her bed for anything other than shut-eye.

The kiss shook him out of his trance and he growled softly. Yeah, yeah. He knew very well why he agreed to this nonsense. "Fun. Great."

"Hey, save that for later," Yamcha complained, arms crossed as he stood waiting for Bulma to quit mauling the mouth of the man she'd chosen over him. It was still a sore spot to him, but he knew in his heart that he and Bulma just weren't right together, and was forced to admit that the prince was actually a good match for his ex-girlfriend.

A giggle came from inside the vehicle. "Sorry, Yami," Bulma said unrepentantly. "Come on, Vegeta. Please?"

The way her blue eyes shone at him made his heart ache. She was beautiful, alluring, sexy as hell and, most importantly of all, _his._ He would attest to that in front of all of the morons that weekend; this couldn't be any worse. "All right, all right. But if I'm bored, we're leaving."

"Thank you." Bulma kissed him again before crawling off of his lap and out of the vehicle. "I love you."

Vegeta mumbled something incomprehensible in response and got out of the vehicle, hands in his pockets as they walked into the bar.

"Hey Vegeta! Over here!" Goku beamed and waved both arms wildly like an excited child at a Hannah Montana concert.

Vegeta suppressed a growl and put on a very obviously fake smile, muttering something about imbecilic third class losers and their harpy mates as they approached the group. The things he did to get laid.

By the gods, had he gone soft!

"Please, at least try to be civil," Bulma whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Hey, guys!"

"Bulma, I thought you were bringing Yamcha with you," Krillin noted as Bulma and Vegeta took their seats.

"We did." Bulma craned her neck to scan the occupants of the bar. "He was in such a hurry to come in. Where'd he go off to?"

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "He is drooling over a poster on the door of that female singer. Moron."

"Oh. Figures." Bulma grabbed a beer from the table and shrugged.

***

"Krillin, you were right. She _is_ a babe! Where did you hear about her?" Yamcha whispered as Ms. Allure came out to do her performance.

"I have my sources," Krillin whispered back smugly.

The scarred warrior was absolutely spellbound by the beautiful singer. Well, she wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and her voice wasn't the greatest either, but she had the body of a goddess and knew how to use it.

"Oh, Kami... She winked at me," Yamcha whimpered as the woman went backstage.

"She probably has something in her eye," Oolong suggested, holding in a snicker. This was going great!

"No way, she's totally hot for you, Yamcha." Tien drained his drink to cover up his own snicker.

It didn't matter to the infatuated fighter which explanation was correct. Ms. Allure had made eye contact with him. He _had_ to meet her. "I, uhm, have to go to the bathroom. Too much beer." Yamcha got up from his seat and headed to the back of the bar.

"Liar," Vegeta muttered. "I drank every single beer that idiot ordered."

"Vegeta..." Bulma sighed. "Why must you call him an idiot?"

"Other than the obvious?"

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta's eyebrow rose and a slow smirk spread across his lips. "You really haven't noticed?"

***

Ms. Allure sat in front of the mirror, adjusting her clothes and touching up her makeup. Just one more performance and she'd be done for the night.

Oh, but that guy with the scar had it bad. He'd practically drooled down the front of his shirt. She smirked. It was always so much fun to get them going. He'd looked familiar somehow, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him.

There was a knock on the door and her manager poked his head inside the room. "Hey, you got a visitor. Says his name is Yamcha and that he knows you."

Ms. Allure cocked her head. ~Yamcha, Yamcha... Oh! The baseball player! Bonus.~ "Sure, send him on in."

The manager disappeared and was replaced by a rather nervous Yamcha. "Hi... I'm sorry I lied about knowing you to get back here, but I... I just _had_ to meet you," he intoned breathlessly.

Ms. Allure smiled sweetly, making him gulp. He obviously had no idea, and the innocent ones were always the most fun to get going. "Oh, that's okay, Honey," she cooed. "I love to talk to my fans." Her smile widened. "You play for the Titans, don't you... Yamcha?" His name was enunciated in a heavy tone.

Yamcha nodded dumbly. He couldn't believe he was talking to her! Her stage name was so appropriate. There was something else about her, something that made her different from any other woman he'd ever met, but he couldn't quite place it.

***

"Wow, that's some pee Yamcha had to take," Oolong commented. Krillin and Tien snickered.

Vegeta snorted. He'd had a few too many and was feeling decidedly cheerful, considering his disposition when he'd entered the bar. "That moron ain't exactly peeing."

Goku laughed so hard that the milk he was drinking came out his nose. "Ha ha ha, Vegeta said 'peeing'!" he chortled.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Dearest, for once I'm in agreement with Vegeta," she informed her husband as she wiped his face clean with a bar towel, having had the foresight to bully a stack of them from the bartender once they'd arrived. "You saw the way Yamcha was looking at that woman."

The tittering trio tittered again, and Vegeta's smirk grew so large that had his teeth been showing, he would've put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide. They couldn't possibly mean what she thought they did! _"No!"_

"Yes!"

"You three set him up, didn't you?" Chi-Chi accused the three bald troublemakers.

"Weeell... yeah." Krillin's expression wasn't exactly innocent.

"What are you all..." Bulma trailed off as Vegeta leaned in to whisper in her ear. Her face grew red and she screamed with laughter. "I thought she had an Adam's apple," she giggled. "I can't believe I was the last one to get it."

"Who has an Adam's apple?" Goku stopped blowing bubbles in his milk with a straw and looked up at them questioningly.

"You do," Bulma smiled at him, trying unsuccessfully to hold in her laugh. Evidently she wasn't the last one to get it.

Vegeta shook his head and grabbed another beer. Could the moron not sense it? Then again, the scar-faced idiot had not, either. Even he had to laugh at the completely bewildered look on Goku's face.

Bulma cleared her throat in her attempt to stop giggling. "Shut up, he's coming back," she hissed.

Yamcha was not alone. "Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Allure," he announced. "These are my friends, Oolong, Tien, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta."

"Hello," Ms. Allure said in her best I'm alluring voice. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Vegeta finished his current beer. "Oh, the pleasure is all ours little lady, I assure you." He let out a loud laugh, setting everyone else at the table off.

Yamcha looked at the group inquisitively. Everyone seemed to be in an extremely good mood, but then again, it could just be the alcohol rearing its head. Even Vegeta's eyes seemed a little glazed; only Kami knew how many of what the man had to consume for _that_ to happen. He sat down at the table beside Krillin, who was fairly shaking with silent laughter.

Goku frowned in confusion as Ms. Allure situated herself on Yamcha's knee. "Yamcha, why is that guy sitting on your lap?"

"What? What are you... talking... about...?" Yamcha's eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized what Goku meant.

"Hey, that dude ain't no lady!" Vegeta slurred, pointing a finger at the individual perched upon Yamcha's knee.

Yamcha yelped and jumped up from his seat. "Aaaahhhh! Oh Kami!" He stuck out his tongue and grabbed one of Chi-Chi's bar towels, wiping it against his tongue furiously. "That's sick! What the hell is the matter with you?" he screamed at the so-called Ms. Allure.

'Ms.' Allure shrugged. "Look honey, it's not my problem, and you didn't seem to have one earlier." With that, she blew a kiss his way, tossed her hair and sashayed away from the table, hips swaying provocatively.

"Oh Kami... I'm gonna toss my cookies," Yamcha groaned, falling into his chair and covering his face with his hands. "I can't believe I just made out with a guy." He shuddered. "Would you all just stop laughing and shut the hell up?"

"Well Yamcha, maybe you'll be a little more selective about whom you, ahem, make out with," Chi-Chi chastised in a very motherly fashion, but her seriousness was short lived when a loud THUNK rattled the table as Vegeta passed out onto it.

***

"Who would've thought that Vegeta of all people would be a funny drunk?" Chi-Chi whispered as Bulma attempted to steer her inebriated fiancé toward her car.

"No kidding," Tien agreed. He snickered when the prince wrapped his arms around Bulma and announced, "Okay, peoples. Here's how you're supposed to kiss a woman. Make sure you're watchin', stud."

"Hell yeah. We've got to give him Triple Bock more often," Krillin added.

"I still don't get how Yamcha didn't know that was a man dressed up like a lady," Goku commented, smiling when Bulma managed to peel Vegeta off of her long enough to open the back seat of the car and shove him inside. "Aww, aren't they cute? Bye guys!"

Bulma waved and got into the driver's seat. She could be irritated by Vegeta's behavior but wasn't in the slightest. A slow smile curved at her lips. Maybe she should get him drunk more often. Kami knows he was never this affectionate otherwise. The man was a mystery; how she would get him indoors was an even bigger mystery. Maybe Yamcha would help drag him inside.

"Y'know what, Bulma?"

"What's that?" Bulma peered up at her inebriated fiancé in the rear view mirror.

"You were right. I _did_ have fun tonight." He reached up to poke Yamcha on the shoulder. "I think we all did, dinnit we?"

"Shut up, Vegeta."

A loud snore issued from the back seat.

Bulma started the car. "That went well."

Yamcha's face went bright red and he sputtered as he struggled to form his words. "What do you mean, went well?" he all but wailed. "I've never been so humiliated in my life!" He sat back against the seat, hard, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I meant no one was maimed or killed, and everyone had a good time." She winked at Yamcha, who sat stewing in the passenger seat. "Some of us had a really good time."

"Hmph." Yamcha sat in silence as the car traveled down the expressway. "Well, I'm grateful for at least one thing about tonight," he muttered.

"What's that?" Bulma couldn't imagine what her poor friend could have been grateful about.

"We banned Master Roshi from coming."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hadn't originally intended to make Über Babe anything more than a one-shot, but writing it amused me. So here's some more. Amuse yourselves with it, my treat.

Kudos to the reader who correctly identified Dude (Looks Like a Lady) as the original inspiration for this fic. I put a teeny tiny reference to another Aerosmith song in this chapter- find it if you can! Hint: this song is also a Big One.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine!"

Vegeta pulled his pillow over his head with a groan. The insane woman he had- for some reason currently unbeknownst to him- agreed to marry had gotten up onto the bed and was on her hands and knees, bouncing upon the mattress in an attempt to shake him awake. He was already awake. If her true intention was to annoy him or make his head throb any worse, she was succeeding, although far from admirably. "Go away," he whined pitifully.

Bulma giggled. "You sound like a little kid when you whine like that." She bounced on the bed some more.

"Fine. Go away, _Woman_," he tried again.

"Nope." Bulma flopped down on top of him and trailed a fingertip along his chest. "Sorry, no can do. I let you sleep as long as possible, but it's time to get up."

Vegeta growled beneath his pillow, holding it down at either end as she tried to pry it off of his head. "I don't feel like going."

"Maybe you'll think before you drink 52 beers next time. You are going and you will _not_ sit there and pout the entire time," Bulma informed him.

"It's pointless-"

Bulma yanked the pillow away. "It is not pointless!" she yelled, making him wince. "This lunch is for everyone to get together and finalize our wedding plans, Vegeta! Or maybe you feel the whole wedding is pointless, too. Maybe you're right!"

Before she could get off of the bed, Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist and turned them over in one smooth move, rolling on top of her. "I am a man of my word, Bulma," he told her quietly, ignoring his aching head. "I agreed to marry you, and we will get married on Saturday."

"Why bother?" Bulma pouted. "It's not like it matters to you."

Vegeta sighed. The gods were probably laughing at how soft he'd become. But she was worth it, more than worth it. "Bulma, it does matter. It matters to you, and your happiness matters to me."

Bulma's face fell. "You only agreed to get married to make me happy?"

Vegeta stared down at her intently. "Do you wish to know the true reason I agreed to marry you?" he whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

She nodded. Part of her was afraid to hear it- after all, this was Vegeta and he could be rather heartless at times- but there was a part of her that wanted to know the truth, that needed more than anything to know how he really felt about her.

Yeah, yeah. He knew why he wanted- yes, wanted- to marry her. Her hot body had nothing to do with it.

Well... maybe just a little...

"Because I need you, Bulma, you and only you." Vegeta drew up every ounce of his strength and did something he had never done before. "I admire your strength, your courage, your intelligence," he confessed, watching her face soften with every word. "Your beauty." He kissed her lips gently. "That intoxicating fire that burns within you."

Bulma's lips trembled. "Oh, Vegeta," she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. She'd never heard him say something so romantic before.

Vegeta pushed his strength up still another notch. "But, the true reason I agreed?" He wiped her cheek dry with his thumb. "Because... because I love you, Bulma."

It came out as little more than a mumble, but she heard it. They were the words she had only imagined he'd ever say, the words she'd only heard in her dreams. And now, they were a reality. She threw her arms around him. "I love you, Vegeta," she managed, clinging to him tightly.

This would be a good day, after all.

***

Bulma frowned. "Has Wami arrived yet?"

Mrs. Briefs shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her, dear. Maybe she's stuck in traffic."

As if on cue, Bulma's cell phone rang. "Well, what do you know, it's Wami." She answered the phone. "Hey, Wami."

"Hi Bulma. Listen, I got halfway there and turned around," Wami told her. "I'm really sick."

"Honey, you sound terrible," Bulma blurted. "No offense."

"None taken. This cold just knocked me off my feet." She sighed sadly. "I was so looking forward to being your maid of honor, Bulma. I just don't think I can do it. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, Wami, don't be sorry. I'm sorry you're sick," Bulma assured her friend. "You just get better, okay?"

Wami managed a weak chuckle. "Thanks, Bulma. If I was there I'd hug you, but I wouldn't want to give this to you."

Mrs. Briefs eyed her daughter inquisitively as she spoke on the phone with her friend. She frowned when she heard Bulma say 'I'm sorry you're sick'. Now what? She waited patiently until Bulma finished the call. "Is Wami sick, dear?"

Bulma nodded. "She's got a bad cold and sounds absolutely terrible. There's no way she's going to be in any shape to be my maid of honor on Saturday."

Yamcha instantly perked up. "Does this mean I'm off the hook?" he asked hopefully. He hadn't really wanted to be Vegeta's best man and Vegeta certainly hadn't begged for him to be either, but Bulma had wanted it, and what Bulma wanted, she got.

"Not a chance in hell, weakling," Vegeta spoke up tersely. His head was in his hands and he leaned upon his elbows on the table as he endured the last of his hangover. Even though this hangover was bad, a ticked off Bulma was even worse. "If you ruin this for Bulma, I will personally garrote you with your intestines and hang you from-"

"Vegeta," Bulma interrupted, "I really don't think that'll be necessary. Wami told me about an old college buddy of ours who is visiting Western Capital and suggested that I give her a call. I haven't seen her in ages! You'll like her Yami, she's really sweet." Bulma paused midway through dialing. "Wouldn't that have been cute? Wami and Yami..."

Yamcha groaned. "Great." Who _else_ were they trying to fix him up with? Even if he hadn't drooled all over himself over her, at least Wami had been certifiably female. If this was another joke, he didn't think he could take it. His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma's voice.

"Hey, everyone!" Bulma called out. "Wami's sick, but I found someone else to take her spot. It shouldn't be a problem if the dress needs any alterations, should it?" she addressed her seamstress. Bulma had made sure that everyone who was even remotely involved in her dream wedding was present. _Everyone_.

The woman shook her head. "No, not unless they're a big difference in size."

Vegeta forced himself to sit up straight as the women continued to chatter. What he wouldn't do for a senzu bean. A clink on the table next to him made him open his eyes.

"Thought this might help." Yamcha sat down beside him and took a sip of his own coffee.

Vegeta turned up his nose at Yamcha's offering. "Where's the cream and sugar?" he grumbled.

"Just drink it. I can tell you're almost done with your hangover. This should help," Yamcha advised, nudging the coffee closer.

"What makes you think you can tell anything about me?" Vegeta continued to grumble as he took a gulp of the bitter black liquid.

Yamcha's eyebrow rose. "Didn't Bulma tell you about the time Goku got drunk?"

"No..." A slow smirk spread over Vegeta's face. Goku was a big enough idiot while sober. It would amuse him greatly to hear about what asinine things the lummox did while drunk. "Do tell."

Mrs. Briefs nudged her daughter. "Oh look, honey! They're getting along." She clasped her hands together and smiled as Vegeta laughed at something Yamcha said, not noticing the snide look he shot Goku's way.

"Wow. Now that's a first. Call Guiness," Bulma commented, impressed that the two did seem to be co-existing peacefully in the same hemisphere for once.

***

"Toshie!" Bulma hugged her friend tightly. "Oh! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

"I'm good," Toshie responded, returning the affection. "You?"

"Wonderful! I'm getting married!" Bulma squealed what Toshie already knew excitedly.

Toshie almost choked when she saw the enormous diamond on her friend's finger. "Oh Bulma, it's gorgeous," she breathed, eyes wide. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks..." Bulma smiled blissfully. "Come meet my fiancé." She grabbed Toshie's hand and led her over to where Vegeta was. "Toshie, this is Vegeta. Vegeta, meet Toshie, a long-time friend of mine."

Vegeta nodded and gave the young lady a less than energetic two-fingered wave.

"Sorry, we had a party last night and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I have a hangover," Vegeta groused. He sighed. The coffee hadn't really helped, nor had all the laughter that Yamcha had subjected him to. "I'm fine."

~You sure are. Yum...~ "It's very nice to meet you, Vegeta," Toshie told him sincerely. "I always knew whoever managed to win Bulma's heart would have to be a very special guy."

"Oh, he's special, all right," Bulma agreed. "In fact-"

Bulma stopped short when a little body bumped against her leg. "Mama, want up!"

"Hey, baby boy," Bulma cooed, scooping up the child. "Toshie, this is Trunks. Can you say hi to Miss Toshie, Trunks?"

The little boy stared at the strange lady talking to his mother shyly, one finger at his mouth as he decided how to respond. "Hi."

A huge smile split across Toshie's face. "You are just adorable," she proclaimed. She held out her hands, asking silently if the boy wanted to come to her.

Trunks looked up at his mother.

"It's okay, Trunksie. Did you want to go see Miss Toshie?" Bulma asked her son.

Again, Trunks contemplated his next plan of action. If Mama thought this lady was nice, she must be. "Okay."

Toshie giggled as the boy was transferred to her arms. "Bulma, he's a beautiful child," she commented. "How old is he?"

"Thank you," Bulma responded proudly. "Trunks is eighteen months, aren't you?"

Trunks scratched at his ear, shrugged, and made an 'I don't know' noise.

Toshie laughed, leaning down a little to take a good look at him. She could easily see both Bulma's and Vegeta's looks on the child's face, no doubt about it. He had purple hair, just like his grandfather- "Oh!" She jumped in surprise as something warm and fuzzy tightened around her wrist. "What the?"

"Oopsie Trunks, you startled Miss Toshie," Bulma said a little nervously, noting her son's tail around her friend's wrist. She hadn't had the opportunity to tell Toshie about Vegeta yet. "Be careful."

"Bulma, is this..." Toshie wasn't quite certain what she was asking.

"Toshie, Trunks has a tail, yes," Bulma confirmed quietly. "He's half Saiyan."

Toshie turned to look at Vegeta. "Saiyan? You mean..."

"No, Vegeta isn't human," Bulma continued quietly. "His race are called Saiyans. They have strength and abilities higher than that of humans."

"Oh." Toshie took this all in stride. "Kind of like that tournament I saw the news report about."

Bulma held in a sigh of relief. "Yes, exactly like that," she agreed. This was going well, thank goodness. "But Saiyans have tails. That's where Trunks' tail came from."

"Well, that's really cool," Toshie decided. "What can you do that humans can't, Vegeta?"

"Plenty of things," Vegeta informed her. Where should he even start?

"Can you fly?" Toshie asked hopefully. "If I could do anything that ordinary humans can't do, it would be flying."

Vegeta nodded. "Sure, why not?" He was starting to feel better. Evidently Yamcha had been right.

"Maybe you could show her a few things later," Bulma decided. "But for now, we'd better get started." She winked at her friend and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, everyone!" she yelled. "This is Toshie!" she continued after she was sure she'd gotten everyone's attention. "She'll be standing up in Wami's place."

Toshie was quickly mobbed by Bulma's family and friends, each of which was individually introduced to her. It didn't take her long to realize that many of Bulma's friends weren't ordinary humans, either. However, they seemed to be a friendly, down to earth lot- even the old man and the pig, who both seemed a little lecherous- and she found herself settling in quite easily.

"Where's Yamcha?" Bulma asked, scanning the area.

"He kinda took off," Krillin responded sheepishly. "I think he thought this was another transvestite setup."

"Transvestite setup?" Toshie asked incredulously.

Bulma groaned. "Krillin... for Kami's sake, this is my wedding and he's Vegeta's best man. Go find him," she demanded, pointing away from them. "And no more funny business."

Krillin sighed. "Fine, I'm going."

Toshie watched the miniature monk fly off. "Transvestite setup?" she repeated.

"Let's just say that they like to pull practical jokes on each other," Bulma explained, shaking her head in disgust. "Yamcha's been, well, lonely for a while now, and they kind of set him up with someone he thought was a woman. But he wasn't. I mean, she wasn't. Whatever!"

"Oh." Toshie winced. "Harsh."

***

"Hey." Krillin landed beside his friend. "Bulma's been looking for you."

"Yeah, I'll bet she has." Yamcha took a long drink of his beer.

Krillin suppressed a sigh. "Yamcha, I know you'll always care about Bulma. Do this for her, okay? It would seriously hurt her if you let her down now."

Yamcha's shoulders drooped. "I know." He eyed Krillin suspiciously. "You swear you aren't fooling with me this time?"

"Cross my heart." Krillin made the gesture. "Come on, Yamcha. Nobody needs Vegeta hunting you down and doing something deranged with Kami only hopes would be your intestines."

Yamcha paused a moment longer. "You flew here. Did Bulma explain stuff to this Toshie girl?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, the coast is clear if you wanna fly."

Yamcha looked over to the portable capsule building where the gathering was taking place. He could hear music and laughter and smell the wonderful luncheon the Briefs had gotten catered. He'd do this for her, for Bulma. "All right. But if you're lying to me, you're toast." He took to the air, Krillin close behind.

"Hey, there you are," Bulma exclaimed as he landed nearby and entered the building. "I've been looking for you so I could introduce you to Toshie."

"So I heard." Yamcha blinked when he saw her. She was... He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Toshie, Yamcha. Yamcha, Toshie." Bulma made her introductions. "Oh, here, I'll take him. Trunksie, come to Mama, baby." Bulma retrieved her son. "Let's go give you to Daddy, so Mama can talk. I'll be right back, guys."

They stood in silence for a moment. "So, uhm, what do you do?" Yamcha asked awkwardly.

"I'm a physical therapist," Toshie responded. "I have a job interview in Western Capital tomorrow. I really hope it works out, because I'd love to move to this area. You?"

Yamcha perked up. "Really? The Titans are actually looking for a physical therapist, too. I play for them."

Toshie blinked at him. "Who?"

Yamcha took his turn blinking at her. "You mean, who are the Titans?" _Everyone_ knew who the Titans were, even people who didn't follow sports. "The Western Capital Titans?"

Toshie looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm not a sports enthusiast. That's baseball, right?"

"Right." Yamcha couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He wasn't sure why, until he realized what it was about her he hadn't been able to place.

She was _normal_. Refreshingly normal. Despite her ignorance of sports, she obviously wasn't stupid or a brainiac. She wasn't homely or gorgeous. She wasn't fat or thin, tall or short, voluptuous or bony, a snappy dresser or frumpy. She was average in every way. Maybe her ignorance of sports was a good thing. She actually seemed nice, and it wouldn't skew her opinion of him. She'd see him for who he really was, not for what he did. He still wasn't sure why it mattered to him. They'd see each other for a few hours at Bulma's wedding, then probably never again.

"Oh." Toshie smiled. She'd never met a pro athlete before, and he seemed nice. "What position do you play?"

Before he could answer, a loud excited squeal split through the room. A small black cat streaked across the floor, followed by the owner of the excited squeal as he chased the unfortunate creature faster than Toshie had ever seen a toddler move before.

"Trunks, no! Leave Kitty alone!" Bulma wailed, crawling under the dessert table after her son. "Don't eat Kitty!"

"Want to get out of here?" Yamcha asked, noting that his conversational partner's eyes had just grown about twice their normal size.

Toshie let out a little laugh that had more to do with incredulity than humor. Vegeta had entered the fray and was holding up his son by the straps of his overalls, shaking him and yelling 'drop the feline!' as Bulma attempted to pry her father's screeching cat from Trunks' iron grip. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

"Hey Bulma, we'll just be outside if you need us," Yamcha called out.

"Uh-huh. Trunks, give Mama the kitty, okay?" Bulma urged her son, not really listening to what was being said to her.

They left the building and shut the door. "It's okay, you can say it. Oh. My. God," Yamcha offered, grinning at the half shocked, half amused look on Toshie's face.

Toshie giggled. "He seemed like such a sweet little boy, too," she commented casually.

"Oh, he is. He's just got way too much energy for his own good," Yamcha countered. "He's a good kid." ~Even with having a crazy father.~

Toshie could sense a hint of sadness to Yamcha's voice. "So, do you know Bulma well or is it Vegeta you know?"

"Bulma. We've been friends for quite a few years. I even lived here for a while, until my baseball career took off." Yamcha shifted a little uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry."

Yamcha looked over at Toshie and immediately understood- she'd put two and two together. "No, don't be. It just wasn't meant to be. We'll always be good friends, but she's happier with Vegeta than she ever was with me."

They stood in silence again. "So, uhm, are they having a rehearsal dinner?" Toshie spoke up, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes, Friday night," Yamcha told her.

That was two days away. "Well... I don't really have anything to do tomorrow after my interview," Toshie began a little hesitantly. "Could you suggest anything other than a fun-filled day of game shows and sitcom reruns in my hotel room?"

Yamcha couldn't figure the true meaning behind her question. "I could probably come up with some suggestions, sure. What time is your interview?"

"Nine a.m., bright and early," Toshie told him. "After that, nothing."

Normal. _Refreshingly_ normal. "I know you're not into sports, but if you want to see the ball park, I have batting practice tomorrow. You could come with, and I could show you a little of the city afterward. If you want," he added hastily, not wanting to sound as if he was presuming that she would want to spend time with him. "Or, you could-"

"That sounds great," Toshie interrupted before the situation could become awkward. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yamcha dug his phone out of his jacket pocket. "What's your number? I'll call your cell so we'll both have each other's number."

Toshie found herself a little surprised as she gave him the number, not figuring that he would have wanted to store it, or that he wouldn't care that she would have his, a pro baseball player's number. "When should I come to the stadium?"

Yamcha waved that off. "Just take a cab to your interview and call me when you're done. I'll pick you up. That way, you won't need to worry about your car," he offered.

"Okay." Toshie smiled. "Thanks. That's really nice of you."

"It's nothing." Yamcha smiled back.

"Hey, you two!" Both of them jumped at the sound of Bulma's voice. "Come on in, the disaster's over for now and Kitty is fine."

"Sure Bulma, we'll be right in." Yamcha shook his head a little to clear it. Toshie had such big, soft, brown eyes, and hadn't realized he'd been staring into them until Bulma had startled them. It was almost as if they'd hypnotized him. "Well, I guess we should."

"I guess so." A faint blush pinked over Toshie's cheeks that had nothing to do with the brisk November weather as they went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have to say that I am pleasantly surprised (okay, excited!) by the response I have received so far for this story. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, you're the best.

Okay, just a little something before I forget. I do believe that, if Trunks is eighteen months old, Goku should be sort of, well, dead right about now, right? Guess what? I am conveniently ignoring that! Goku just has too much awww potential, even if he's not saying anything.

A couple of people mentioned liking this story so far despite not being huge Yamcha fans. I have to say that I wholeheartedly agree with you! I never had anything against Yamcha, but he was never one of my favorite characters either. I'm a B/V fan 100% myself, and never figured I'd write a fic that had so much Yamcha in it. So, guess what else? This chapter has no B/V in it, but the next one will. I am having a lot of fun with this, and I hope all of you are too.

And now, on with the show. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

"Thank you, Ms. Kawai. We'll be in touch." The man rose from his seat and shook Toshie's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Takada. I look forward to hearing from you," Toshie responded cheerfully. She left the expensively decorated office and headed for the elevator, heaving a big sigh as the doors closed. The interview had gone well, remarkably well, in fact. But, there was something about the place that didn't quite sit well with her. She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that the ambiance was very, well, _proper_. She was more laid back. Coming into work in Dockers and a corporate golf shirt was fine with her. Not a single woman she'd seen hadn't been wearing a skirt, and most of them had been wearing what she referred to as "power suits." Although she knew that she wouldn't be working with these individuals should she be offered the position, Toshie had felt decidedly underdressed in her neatly pressed blouse and dress slacks. In addition, she also enjoyed smiling now and then. That hadn't seemed to be a strong corporate concept, either. Everyone had seemed so uptight and serious.

Ah, well. She wasn't going to worry about that at the moment. She flipped open her cell phone and scrolled through her contact list.

"Hello, Toshie."

Toshie smiled. "Hi, Yamcha. You're sounding chipper today."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I've been up and at 'em for a good hour now. Hey, how did it go?"

Toshie felt a blush creep across her cheeks. Had he gotten up early and been waiting to hear from her all this time? "Okay, I guess. This place seems a little stuffy, though." The elevator door opened, and she stepped out.

"I've heard that about there," Yamcha conceded. "We actually got a physical therapist from there once, and she wasn't very cheerful, y'know, all business."

"Oh." Toshie felt her spirits fall a little; this was her best lead by far, and good jobs were scarce nowadays. "Well, Mr. Takada said he'd be in touch. We'll see what happens." She walked through the lobby and toward the revolving glass doors. "So, you're coming to pick me up?"

"Yep. You look nice, by the way."

Toshie blinked. "What?"

Yamcha chuckled again. "Look to your left. Keep looking. See me yet?"

A hand emerged from the driver's window of a vehicle across the street and waved energetically. He'd actually been _here_ waiting for her? She couldn't help but feel flattered. "Yes, I see you. I'll be right over." Toshie waved back and flipped her phone shut, shrugging on her coat before heading outside.

Yamcha got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her as she crossed the street. "Good morning, madam," he droned drolly as she got inside.

She giggled at the stuffy butler impersonation he was skillfully pulling off. "Thank you, sir." Toshie buckled herself in as he shut her door and got back in the car. "Good morning to you, too."

He smiled at her. "So... did you eat?"

"No." Toshie shook her head. "I was too nervous. But it's okay. I have a Trim Quick breakfast bar in my purse."

Yamcha's eyebrow rose. "Trim Quick... you don't seriously think you need that, do you? I mean, uhm..." He buckled quickly and focused his attention on the road. "You don't need that." A small blush crept across his cheeks.

Toshie felt her own cheeks flushing pink. "I just wanted to lose five or ten pounds. I've put a few on while job hunting," she confessed.

"I think you look fine. I mean you're fine. I mean, I wasn't checking you out or anything, but, well... I don't think you need to worry about that," Yamcha blurted. "Aaaugh... that didn't come out right at all." His hands gripped the steering wheel firmly and he stared straight ahead.

The blush remained and she stared down at her hands in her lap. "Thanks," she murmured softly. He was sweet and kind and didn't seem like the type to lie to her. Then again, she hardly knew the man, and wasn't entirely comfortable discussing her bodily concerns with him.

"Sure," Yamcha responded just as softly. They drove in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Seriously, I know it's none of my business, but... I think you look perfect just the way you are. You'd be too skinny if you lost much weight."

Toshie looked up at him. "Really?"

Yamcha almost frowned. Was she really so insecure about her weight? Then again, most women were. "Really. In fact..." He turned into a parking lot and pulled up next to the building there. "We are going to get breakfast."

"No, we don't have to. I'm not that hungry," Toshie objected, but her stomach's growl of objection betrayed her.

"Not hungry, hmm?" Yamcha smirked at her. "C'mon, Toshie. Let me treat you to a big greasy omelet or whatever. They're really good here."

Toshie sighed. An omelet did sound good. "All right," she conceded. She smiled. "Thanks."

Yamcha felt a little flutter in the pit of his belly. "No problem."

***

"Wow... this place is cool."

Yamcha chuckled at the star-struck little kid expression on Toshie's face. "Yeah, it's one of the best stadiums in the league. I really enjoy playing here."

Toshie nodded as she looked down at the field. "You said you had batting practice today, but it's November. Isn't the season long over?"

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, but if the weather cooperates, sometimes those of us who aren't doing off-season training like to get together and hit a few balls around." He pointed to one of the dugouts. "See? There's a good group here today." He waved down to the dugout. "Come on, let's go on down there and I'll introduce you to the guys."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Toshie asked as they made their way over to the dugout.

"Of course, don't worry about it. Some of the guys even bring their kids," Yamcha assured her, knowing full well that in their shoes he wouldn't hesitate to do the very same thing. "Hey guys, I brought a friend to see the stadium. This is Toshie," he called out, leading her over as he named his fellow players off one by one.

"Hello there, Toshie," one of the players said smoothly. "So, she's your friend, huh? That's a shame, Yamcha."

"Shut it, Tabito," Yamcha snapped. "Leave her alone."

"Yam, is this the girl you told me about after your wedding luncheon thing yesterday?" another player asked. "She's cute."

"Shut _up_, Fukashi," Yamcha growled, embarrassed.

"You called Fukashi about her?"

"It must be serious."

"C'mon, guys. She's visiting Bulma and didn't have anything to do today, so when _Fukashi_ called _me_ to confirm for today, I told him I was bringing a friend to show her the ball park. Quit hassling her, okay?" Yamcha objected. "Don't act like idiots."

"Yamcha, maybe I shouldn't be here," Toshie spoke up uncomfortably.

"Hey guys, leave her alone," another player who had yet to say anything interjected. "If Yamcha says she's cool, that's good enough for me." He smiled. "Say, want to hit a few balls with us?"

Toshie immediately brightened. "Really?"

"You're here. Why not?" The man eyed the bats they'd brought with them, selected one, and handed it to her. "How's that feel?"

"Ayato, she doesn't play sports. Don't pressure her," Yamcha told his fellow player.

Toshie's chin rose slightly. "Yamcha, I told you I wasn't a sports enthusiast," she informed him. "I never said I didn't know how to swing a bat."

Yamcha's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh. I guess I assumed that you didn't play the sport if you don't follow it," he admitted.

She shrugged. "I grew up with five older brothers and a bunch of neighborhood boys. There was nothing else to do unless I wanted to stay indoors and play with dolls."

Yamcha's teammates laughed at his astonishment. "Okay, Toshie. Let's see what you can do," Ayato said, gesturing toward the field.

"All right, but you have to promise not to laugh at me," Toshie told him seriously. "It's been a while since I swung a bat, and I'm wearing my good clothes."

The next thing Toshie knew, she found herself dressed in the smallest uniform the men could scrounge up. "There you go, girlie. Don't break a nail," one of them teased.

Toshie gave him A Look. "Just don't expect me to run in these shoes and I'll be fine," she told him dryly, swinging the bat around a few times to loosen up.

Yamcha stood back and watched with not a little trepidation. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd invited Toshie along. He didn't want her to get hurt, either physically or emotionally.

He especially didn't want her to be hurt because of him.

Toshie gasped and stepped back as the first ball whizzed by closer to her than she liked, skimming the loose fabric of her too-big shirt. "Oh!"

"That's okay, Toshie," Yamcha called out. "Makio, hit her and I promise you'll be eating my fist for lunch."

"Don't worry, Yam. I'm not going to hit your _friend_," the pitcher called back.

The others laughed. Friend. Yeah, riiight... Yamcha was sweet for this one, that much was evident.

An old memory flooded back into Toshie's brain upon hearing their chortling.

_"Ow! Youji, you _hit_ me, you big jerk!"_

_"Hit it or be hit by it, Tosh. You wanna play with the boys, you gotta play like us! Or else, you could take your shrimpy wuss self back inside and bake us some cookies."_

_"Yeah, go bake us some chocolate chip ones, you prissy girl! That's all you're good for, anyway!"_

_"You suck, Toshie! Why do you even bother?"_

_"Yeah, you suck!"_

"No cookies today," Toshie muttered, resuming her stance.

"Try standing with your feet a little farther apart," one of the guys suggested.

"Thanks," Toshie told him, but didn't budge an inch.

Maiko pitched the ball. Toshie swung at it, her bat sailing right over it.

"Strike!"

"Damn breaking ball," she muttered. This guy was pulling no punches with her. Well, that was all fine and good, because neither would she.

A couple of the guys snickered, and one poked Yamcha in the ribs as she kicked off her dress shoes, opting to bat in her stockings. He glared at them.

"I'm telling you, guys, if you don't cut it out, I'm going to-"

The glorious telltale crack of a bat colliding with a ball split the air, drowning out Toshie's little grunt of effort as she connected. Everyone jumped up and ran out onto the field.

"That's going pretty deep," Fukashi muttered. "Holy cow, that's..."

Toshie frowned as the ball sailed into the stands just outside of the left field foul line, bouncing up a couple times before coming to rest on a seat. "I knew my swing was off." She stretched with the bat held over her head.

"The ball girl's shoes! Where are her extra shoes?"

"They're in her locker."

"Who cares? Break it open, I'll pay for it!"

***

"Oh Yamcha, that was so much fun! Thanks for inviting me." Toshie's eyes shone with excitement. Although the practice hadn't lasted very long, as some of Yamcha's teammates had things they needed to do that afternoon, they had let her hit a few balls and even catch some pop-ups (after they'd found her some suitable footwear). It was actually _fun_ when you weren't being beat up on at the same time.

"I'm glad you had fun," Yamcha told her sincerely. "I was a little worried there for a while, but you showed them. Quite impressive back there, young lady." He grinned lazily at her as he opened the car door for her.

She looked up at him, an almost shy smile on her face.

He hurriedly closed the door and headed back to the driver's side. The way she'd looked at him, with those soft brown eyes, had made his stomach flutter again. As much as he denied it, he realized that he was rapidly becoming attracted to her. It wasn't just the fact that he hadn't had a steady girlfriend in quite a while, as he hadn't gone out with a woman with whom he wanted to form a lasting relationship, not since Bulma. It wasn't the fact that she had a nice smile. It wasn't the fact that she could hit a baseball. It wasn't even the fact that she was normal, refreshingly so.

But it was too soon. He'd just met her, for heaven's sake! And he was a lonely man who'd met a nice girl, and he was attracted to the fact that she was nice to him because he was being kind to her and not because of his money. Yeah, that was it.

It was a barefaced lie, and he knew it.

Yamcha got into the vehicle, trying to maintain his composure as he did so. Every time he looked into her eyes, he got that same nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't even gotten that feeling with Bulma, and he'd loved Bulma, no doubt about that. What made Toshie so different? What was he feeling for her, if he'd loved Bulma, and this felt different? Gods have mercy, but he just wanted to pound his head into the steering wheel in frustration.

"Yamcha?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Toshie, who seemed a little concerned. "Sorry... I just kind of got lost in thought for a minute there."

"Are you all right?" she asked, laying a hand atop one of his.

Her touch seemed to burn his skin. "Yeah, fine." He gave her a quick little smile and started the car. "Where would you like to go now?"

She blinked in surprise. "Oh... I... I wasn't expecting you to hang out with me all day," she stammered. "You've been more than kind to me already, and I appreciate it so much."

Yamcha digested this as he pulled out of the parking structure. "Okay, no problem. So, where would you like to go now?"

Toshie blushed deeply, flattered by the implication. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Well then I'll just lead the way," Yamcha told her cheerfully. He was pleased by her reaction and that he'd been correct in his interpretation of what she'd said; she'd enjoyed spending time with him but didn't want to impose. As far as he was concerned, she was no imposition. In fact, had he known her a little longer... ~No, Yamcha. You can't go thinking things like that and get yourself all riled up. I hardly know her, and she's a sweet girl. I can't hurt her.~ "Are you hungry yet?"

Toshie shook her head. "Good heavens no, I'm still stuffed from breakfast," she told him. "You're seriously hungry, after all you ate?" He'd eaten half of her omelet as well as one of his own and a stack of pancakes.

"I'm always hungry," Yamcha admitted. "Using ki burns a lot of calories."

"Using ki?" Toshie echoed, not understanding his meaning.

"I thought Bulma told you about us," Yamcha responded in confusion, remembering what Krillin had said to him.

Toshie perked up. "Oh! not you're not a Saiyan, too, are you?"

"Nooo... No, not me," Yamcha told her, a little chuckle escaping. "No, I'm human, but I have some abilities that your average human doesn't. So do Krillin, Tien and Roshi that you met at Bulma's. Vegeta, Goku, and their sons are the only ones who are Saiyan."

"Oh." Toshie had really wanted to see what Vegeta could do. Maybe Yamcha could do some of those things too. "Could you show me something cool?"

"Not in the car, but sure," Yamcha replied, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"Duh." Toshie shook her head. "Of course not in a moving vehicle." She noticed Yamcha eyeing a local restaurant with interest but driving by. "Hey... I guess I could go for some onion rings if you're hungry."

Yamcha gave her a huge smile. "A woman after my own heart," he crooned playfully, turning down the next block to go back to the diner they'd just passed.

It was then that Toshie realized with sudden clarity that Yamcha's statement carried far more weight than he knew. Yes, he was sweet, fun, and entertaining to spend time with. He was also quite handsome. She was sure he had tons of stories to tell, including one she'd been dying to ask about, namely, how he'd gotten the scars on his face. It didn't detract from his looks; if anything, she found it- dare she say it- sexy. But she'd just met him! It was too soon to ask such personal questions. Besides, she didn't want him to think that she was interested in him for his celebrity status or because of the things he could do. She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye, not sure how to respond to that. "Yeah," she heard herself saying.

Yamcha pulled into the parking lot and snuck a peek her way as he parked the car. She was nibbling at her lip and her cheeks were faintly pink. She looked over at him, and her soft eyes bade no opposition. Could she really mean...? "Uhm, here we are," he murmured, cutting the engine and getting out of the car. "Wait, wait," he called out as she began to open her door, hurrying around to open it for her. "Let me get that for you."

"Yamcha, you don't have to do that," Toshie told him as he helped her out of the car.

"I know. What's your point?" Yamcha asked as he gestured toward the building. "After you."

***

"One more. You want it?"

"No, you eat it."

"You're bigger than me, and you've already snatched the check. Take the onion ring, and at least let me leave the tip."

"No, I couldn't let a lady pay for her meal when I asked her to lunch." Yamcha's lips curled up in a smile as he dipped the last onion ring in some ketchup. "Tell you what, we'll split it." He held it out to her. "Have a bite, and I'll finish it."

~Oh my God, it sounds like he asked me out! Is that what he meant? Is that what this is?~ "Okay." Toshie bit a piece off of the ring, her eyes raising to meet his as she chewed slowly.

The flutterings in his belly were now becoming quite regular, and all because of this woman and her chocolate brown eyes, eyes he was certain he'd never grow tired of losing himself in. He popped the rest into his mouth and licked a little ketchup from his finger, noticing that her breath caught slightly when he did so. He felt like he was in a dream, one he wanted to never wake up from.

Toshie's phone rang, startling them both. "I guess I should answer that," she murmured, not moving away.

"I guess so," Yamcha agreed, not moving away either.

"Stupid phone," Toshie muttered, feeling her cheeks go a little pink again. "Oh, it's Bulma. Hold on... Hello? Hey! Yeah, it went well, I think. I don't know... I just have a weird feeling about the place." She paused, and he could hear Bulma's muffled voice coming from the phone. "Really? Now? Okay, I'm having lunch right now but I guess I could." She paused again, and Yamcha watched in fascination as the girl's cheeks went bright pink. "Hold on a second, Bulma... no, don't hang up." She held out the phone wordlessly, her hand over the lower edge to block any sound.

"She asked for me?" Yamcha asked, surprised. "But, I never told her we were going out- I mean, I was taking you... Thanks." He took the phone hastily, his own cheeks going pink. "Bulma, hey. Yeah, what a coincidence, huh? What's up?" He too paused as Bulma spoke. "Okay, we're almost done with lunch, then we'll be right over. Bulma... Bulma... _Bulma!_ Hey! Can we please talk about this later?" he asked a little nervously. "Great, bye." He flipped the phone shut and set it down on the table, then rested his elbows upon the table as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yamcha?"

Yamcha sighed. "She's as excitable as her mother," he grumbled. "Now she thinks we're on a date." He looked up when she did not reply to see Toshie with an unreadable expression on her face. "Toshie, I..." He reached over and grasped her hands without thinking about it. "I'm sorry, please don't be upset."

"I'm not," she whispered. There was a glimmer of something in her eyes, something he was unwilling to try to place at that moment.

"Good." He rose from the table, bringing her up with him. "I guess we should get going." He held her coat open.

"Thanks." She slid her arms into the coat and picked up her purse. "You know, I'm just going to use the ladies' room real quick before we go."

"Sure, no problem." Yamcha fished some money out of his wallet and was about to leave to pay the bill when he saw Toshie's phone still on the table. "Whoops." He looked behind him, thinking he might catch her before she entered the restroom, but she was no where in sight. He decided to give it to her later and stuck it into his pocket, then wandered up to the register.

"Hey, Yamcha. How was your meal?" the cashier asked him.

"Hey, Kiri. Onion rings were awesome as usual," Yamcha responded, handing the woman his money and the bill. He took his change. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kiri leaned against the counter. "So... who's the lovely young lady?" she asked, not saying anything when the young man's cheeks went a little pink.

Yamcha cursed mentally. He'd been doing a disturbing amount of blushing lately and prayed he would get it under control before any of his friends- or, even more disturbingly, Vegeta- noticed and made fun of it in front of Toshie. "Uhm, we're both standing up in a wedding on Saturday," he explained.

It was a lame excuse at best, but seeing how Yamcha had become a little flustered Kiri decided to let it slide. "That's great. I hope the wedding is nice."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. Bulma Briefs spares no expense," he added with a confidential wink.

Kiri gasped. "You're standing up in Bulma Briefs' wedding?"

He nodded. "Best man."

"Wow, good for you." Kiri smiled just as confidentially. "I've seen pictures of her fiancé." She let out a long wolf-whistle.

"Great. Thanks, Kiri. Leave this for Hibari for me, will you?" Yamcha handed the cashier some money, a little scowl on his face.

Kiri chuckled. He was so cute. If her daughter wasn't already married, she'd be shoving her Yamcha's way, no doubt about it. "I sure will." She made a note on a piece of paper and slipped the money into an envelope. "Have a good afternoon with your friend, okay?"

"Thanks." Yamcha waved to Toshie, who had emerged from the restrooms. "Have a good one."

Kiri watched the young couple leave. ~Friend. Yeah, right.~

***

"Mr. Yamcha?"

They turned to see a little boy approaching them rather timidly in the parking lot, a man evidently his father following not far behind. Yamcha knew exactly what was going on- the boy had recognized him and wanted an autograph. "Well, hello there," he told the nervous little boy. "Are you a big Titans fan?"

"Yeah," the boy began. "I, uhm, I know you're busy and stuff, but I was at a game a few months ago, and I caught this ball." The boy dug a baseball out of his pocket and held it up. "You hit a three-run home run in the ninth inning and we won."

Yamcha's eyebrows rose. "You caught that?" he asked, impressed. He remembered that home run; he'd really smacked that ball but good.

Behind them, the boy's father nodded. "He caught it on his own," he confirmed proudly.

"Good job," Yamcha commended the boy, who beamed in response. "Would you like me to autograph it for you?"

The formerly timid boy's eyes grew wide and he practically squirmed in his excitement. "That would be so cool! You're my favoritest player ever, Mr. Yamcha!" he exclaimed, handing over the ball.

"Not a problem." Yamcha felt his pockets and frowned. "I don't have a pen."

"Here!" Toshie fished a pen from her purse just as the little boy's face began to fall in disappointment. "Use mine."

"Thanks, Toshie." Yamcha signed his name on the ball and handed it back to the boy. "You haven't really been carrying that ball around all this time, have you?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "Uh-huh, 'cause I never knew if I'd see you for real someday."

Yamcha felt a twinge at his heart and smiled at the boy. "Well, I'm sure glad you found me."

"Me, too! Thanks, Mr. Yamcha!"

Toshie watched as the beaming boy and his father left. "That was very sweet of you, Yamcha," she told him softly.

Yamcha smiled and gave her a tiny shrug. "It's no big deal. I like kids, and he seemed like a good kid."

Toshie returned the smile. She liked children, too. "Yeah, he seemed like a nice little boy."

"Hey..." Yamcha looked around and, not seeing anyone around, figured this would be an opportune time. "I thought now might be a good time to show you something cool, as you say."

Toshie's eyebrow rose. "Aren't we supposed to be going to Bulma's now? The seamstress is there to fit me and do a final check on your tux."

"Yep. This will actually save some time," Yamcha told her. "Honest."

"Okay. What is it?" Toshie asked.

Yamcha pressed a button on his car key, encapsulating the car. He chuckled when she jumped in surprise. "We've got to get you a capsule," he commented, pocketing the vehicle.

"Now what? We walk?" Toshie asked skeptically.

"Nope." Yamcha held out his hand. "We go in style." He levitated from the ground enough to get his point across.

Toshie let out a little gasp. "You mean fly?" Her voice was nothing short of incredulous. "You can fly?"

He nodded. "Would you like to fly with me? I'd never drop you, I promise."

An excited smile slowly spread over her face. "Oh wow, yes!" She took his hand.

"Okay, step a little closer. I'm going to put an arm around your waist, all right?" He put his hand at her waist.

Toshie nodded, letting out a little squeal of excitement as they left the ground. He rose slowly, so as not to startle her. "This is so cool!"

His low laugh vibrated against her. "Just wait 'till we actually start moving," he teased. "Oh, and don't worry about the cold. I'll shield us against it with my ki."

She nodded, unable to wipe the smile off her face as they took off. His smile was just as firmly in place as he found himself enjoying her excited little gasps and giggles, not to mention the way she was so innocently clinging to him.

Before she knew it, it was over. "Aww, I wanna ride again!" Toshie joked, turning to look at him as he set her gently on her feet. "That was awesome, just incredible!"

He chuckled. "How about a rain check? Bulma will have a spaz attack if we go now."

Toshie giggled. "Okay, all right." She smiled, and he felt his breath catch still again. "Yamcha? I knew you wouldn't drop me."

Yamcha pretended to wipe his brow in relief. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." As they headed for the front door, he looked at her in surprise when her hand reached over and took his.

Somehow, she just knew.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not that this really has anything to do with this chapter, but stovetop made hot chocolate hands down beats the pants off anything in a packet, any day. If you haven't had the real thing, go make yourself a cup and sip it as you read. I like to add a little extra vanilla. Yum...

FYI, "ikimono" means "animal" in Japanese. Here's to having a little fun with names. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

"Hey, Bunny," Yamcha greeted Mrs. Briefs as he and Toshie entered the house.

"Hello, Yamcha dear!" Mrs. Briefs sang cheerfully. "I see you've brought Toshie with you, wonderful! Let me get you some hot chocolate." She hung their coats up and bustled toward the kitchen.

"Mrs. Briefs-"

"Bunny, dear. You can call me Bunny."

"All right... Bunny, we just had lunch. You don't have to do that," Toshie assured her.

Mrs. Briefs waved her hand in dismissal as they entered the kitchen. "Oh, but it's no bother at all, dear! It's so cold out today. Hot chocolate would be nice." She removed a pot from its hook on a large pot rack which hung from the ceiling. "Besides, Vegeta likes it. He's got a huge sweet tooth! Such a dear young man..." Humming contentedly to herself, the blonde woman commenced stirring together large quantities of cocoa and sugar.

Toshie couldn't help but smile when Yamcha shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look of resignation that clearly meant Bulma's mother wasn't one to give up without spoiling her guests. "Thank you, Bunny."

"You're so welcome dear." Mrs. Briefs added a pinch of salt to the pot.

"Where did the seamstress set up?" Yamcha asked. "Bulma said she wanted to fit us today."

"Oh, in the den," Mrs. Briefs responded, whisking in enough hot water to form a runny paste, after which she put the pot on the stove to boil the mixture. "She had to run out for a moment, but Bulma and Vegeta are still there. You could say hello while we wait."

"Sure. Toshie, I'll show you where the den is. I need to use the bathroom, then I'll head over there myself," Yamcha offered.

"Sure," Toshie agreed. She hadn't really had much chance to talk with Vegeta, although he seemed nice enough.

Yamcha lead her down a hallway. "This is the den," he told her, gesturing toward a door. "The bathroom is two more doors down, on the left, in the event you need it."

"Okay, thanks." Toshie couldn't hold in her giggle as he scurried into the bathroom. Evidently the four glasses of Mountain Mist he drank were beginning to catch up with him. She turned back to the den. The door was closed, which didn't seem out of the ordinary since they were trying on clothes, so she knocked lightly. "Bulma?"

No answer.

"Hmm." Toshie opened the door. Maybe they'd gotten bored of waiting and left. "Bulma, are you-" She let out a little squeak of surprise and hurriedly shut the door again, her cheeks going bright red. _That_ hadn't exactly been what she'd expected to see.

When Yamcha came out of the bathroom he found Toshie standing a couple feet away. Judging by her disturbed expression and red face, it wasn't that difficult to discern what had happened. "Ohhh... let me guess."

"Never mind. Just don't go in there," Toshie muttered. "Remind me never to sit on the E-Z-Boy too."

Yamcha chuckled despite himself. "Sorry. It's just that sooner or later, _everyone_ walks in on them. God, my eyeballs burned for a month the first time it happened to me."

"Everyone? First time?" Toshie echoed. Just how often and in how many places did they get caught?

"Yeah. At least they're not as bad as her parents are. I assure you, Mrs. Briefs has a very accurate first name."

Toshie's eyes went wide as saucers as she recalled Mrs. Briefs' first name:_ Bunny._ "They're worse than them?" Her thumb jerked toward the den door. "But they're..." She didn't want to say 'old,' but couldn't think of a more polite way to express herself.

"Old?" Yamcha finished with amusement. "For as much as those two get it on, the Briefs still have 'em beat." He laughed at the expression on her face. "The scary thing is, Vegeta's one horny son-of-a-bitch, too."

Toshie stared at him in shock, then her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" she accused him.

Yamcha let out a hearty laugh. "Toshie, you should have seen your face!" he crowed.

"You jerk!" she shouted, hitting him on the arm before crossing her arms over her chest.

Yamcha grinned at her. "Aww, c'mon. Don't be mad. You have to admit, it _was_ funny."

Toshie couldn't hold back a smile. "You're sick, you know that?"

Yamcha snorted. "Spend enough time with Roshi and Oolong and you'll think I'm tame," he countered. "Well, hopefully you can't say I'm boring to hang out with, huh?"

Toshie's smile widened. "No, not at all," she agreed softly. She tilted her head down and looked up at him in a somewhat shy manner, a touch of pink gracing her cheeks.

That feeling returned to Yamcha's belly. "I could say the same of you," he murmured.

Her blush deepened. The way he was looking at her made her feel warm inside. "Yamcha, I..."

"Bulma dear! Kae's back!" Mrs. Briefs' voice shouted.

Yamcha took a step back before she got there, not wanting to embarrass Toshie any further.

"Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs stopped in her tracks, the seamstress right behind her, when she saw her two guests standing a couple doors down the hallway. "Aren't they-"

_"Don't!"_ Yamcha and Toshie yelped in unison when Mrs. Briefs put her hand on the doorknob, making the poor woman jump in surprise.

"What..." Mrs. Briefs paused, then rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh, don't tell me."

"Again?" Kae asked, both eyebrows rising. "You're aware that you're paying me by the hour, aren't you, Bulma?" she yelled at the closed door.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to go to your room? You have guests, young lady!" Mrs. Briefs hollered, not embarrassed in the slightest as she opened the door enough to make her presence visually known. "Oh! And on your father's favorite chair, too! You'd better not break another one, young man!" She yanked the door shut hard enough to make it rattle.

Kae sighed. "I guess we might as well go have some hot chocolate," she decided with a shrug. The kitchen had smelled wonderful when she'd come back inside.

"Oh, my! I almost forgot about it," Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, completely switching mental gears as she scurried off.

Yamcha watched as Kae and Mrs. Briefs headed toward the kitchen. "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, you can say it. Oh. My. God."

***

Kae handed Toshie the blue satin dress she'd altered. "Here we are. Go ahead and try it on."

Toshie accepted the dress. "Thanks."

"Mmm-hmm. I'm going to help Bunny with her dress while you do that. Be back in a bit." Kae left the den, shutting the door behind her.

Toshie slipped the robe she'd been wearing off and tossed it onto the nearby couch where her clothes were. She stepped into the dress, smiling to herself as she zipped it up. It fit like a glove.

"Toshie?" A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. "You decent?"

Toshie giggled. "Yeah, come on in," she called out.

The door opened and Yamcha entered the den, looking quite dapper himself in a sleek black tuxedo. "Okay, let's see," he demanded teasingly.

Toshie smiled at him in the full-length mirror she stood in front of. "You look nice," she told him. In actuality she thought he looked quite handsome, but was too shy to say so.

"Thanks." Yamcha returned the smile. "Turn around so I can see your dress." When she did so, he swallowed. It was a simple, classic dress, but she couldn't have looked any better in anything else. She was beautiful. "Toshie, you're not supposed to outshine the bride, you know," he joked, recovering his composure. He couldn't imagine just what she'd look like all made up for the ceremony.

Toshie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Heaven knows that I'm not pretty like Bulma is."

"We aren't talking about Bulma," Yamcha objected. "I think you're pretty," he finished in a low voice.

Toshie blushed and looked down at her hands. "Thanks, Yamcha," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. He stepped forward, tilting her chin up gently. "In fact, I think you're quite lovely."

Her eyes shone at him happily. But it was more than that. It was fondness, affection... attraction.

Yamcha smiled weakly, feeling himself powerless to resist her as their faces slowly moved closer together. Their eyes grew heavy, their lips parted...

"Toshie, are you dressed yet?" Bulma yelled, making them both jump in surprise. She burst into the room and gasped in delight. "Oh, it fits perfectly! You look great!" she exclaimed excitedly.

~Damn it damn it _damn_ it! I was just about to kiss her!~ Yamcha inwardly seethed. ~Wait... holy cow, I was about to _kiss_ her.~ He hadn't realized just how intensely he'd longed to do so before then.

"Thanks, Bulma."

"Doesn't she look great, Yami?" Bulma continued, beaming from ear to ear.

Yamcha nodded weakly. "Yes, she does."

Bulma was still smiling and turned to him. "Your tux looks great, too. Kae is the best, I'll give her that. Mom's dress is perfect, Daddy and Vegeta's tuxes are perfect... Oooh, Saturday will be just perfect!" Bulma scurried out of the den.

"Not an ounce of shame," Toshie noted, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Nope, not even half an ounce," Yamcha agreed.

They stood in silence for a moment, both of them affected by what had nearly happened. "I... I think some more hot chocolate might be nice," Toshie murmured, a blush returning to her cheeks as she dropped her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe." Gathering up his courage, Yamcha took Toshie's hand in his. "You really do look lovely," he murmured, leaning over to quickly kiss her cheek. He let her hand go and moved toward the door, only to collide chest to chest with Vegeta as he rounded the corner.

"Watch where you're walking, would you?" the prince growled, although he didn't sound irritated. "You'll break an arm, then Bulma'll have my hide."

~How much did he hear?~ Despite being embarrassed by what had just happened, Yamcha couldn't resist such an open opportunity. "She already did not too long ago," he responded casually. "Don't tell me you're worried that she might wear you out."

Vegeta's mouth pinched into a straight line. "All right, weakling. You and me, five minutes, in back of the house. Got it?"

Yamcha managed to keep his cool. Vegeta would kick his ass for sure, and right in front of Toshie. Talk about embarrassing. "Bulma will be even madder if we end up with black eyes before the wedding," he ventured.

"Black eyes?" Toshie echoed. Just what were they planning to do outside in the cold?

The corner of Vegeta's mouth curved up. "I just so happen to have a few senzu beans if you need one," he responded smoothly. "You'll be none the worse. Or are you chickening out on me in front of your girlfriend here?"

Yamcha visibly bristled. "I don't have anything to prove to you, and I'm not afraid of you either," he growled.

"Good. Get changed. I haven't had a good spar lately." Vegeta turned to leave. "Five minutes."

Toshie frowned. "Yamcha, what is he talking about? Fighting?"

Yamcha sighed. He had the feeling that 'a good spar' meant kicking the garbage out of his opponent. "You'll see."

***

~Of all the stupid times for Bulma to have to run out for some last minute items.~ Yamcha stuck his hands in his pockets. With her gone, there was no buffer to get him out of this mess.

"So. You did show up after all."

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm not a coward." Yamcha eyed his aggressor tiredly. "Bulma's going to be mad, you know."

"No she won't. I'll take care of her." Vegeta gave him a knowing smirk and took to the air, Yamcha following suit.

Toshie's eyes widened as they took on defensive stances. "Oh, no... they really are going to fight," she whispered. What happened next completely escaped her notice; the two seemed to have disappeared save for some random blurs of movement she managed to detect.

The next thing she knew, there was a loud thud about twenty feet away. Momentarily Yamcha got to his feet, dirty and disheveled, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Yamcha!" Toshie exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Are you all right?"

Yamcha nodded. "I'm fine, Toshie. Please keep back so you don't get hurt."

"But you're bleeding!" she objected.

"I'm all right, I promise you." Yamcha tried not to look at the distressed look in her eyes. "Look, Saiyans like to fight. Vegeta may not admit it, but this whole wedding is probably stressing him out. This is just his way of blowing off some tension. He won't do anything to really hurt me."

Toshie didn't look convinced but stepped back nonetheless. "I don't understand why you're doing this. You don't have to prove anything to me, either."

Yamcha's face softened. Her words were just another reason he found himself rapidly falling for her. She wasn't interested in a baseball player or a man who could fly or who was stronger than the average man. She was interested in him personally. "I know, Toshie. Thank you." He smiled at her fondly. "I'll be careful."

Toshie watched as he took to the air again. A couple more times Vegeta got the best of him, but she found herself proud of Yamcha when he finally got the upper hand on the Saiyan prince, sending him to the ground as well.

"Oh, I don't believe this. I suppose this was all your idea, Vegeta!"

Toshie just kept herself from giggling at the guilty expression on Vegeta's face as he saw Bulma standing nearby, arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. So... the guy wasn't as tough as he seemed, not when it came to Bulma anyway.

"It was just a spar, Woman," Vegeta informed his fiancée defensively. "You know I'm not going to harm him."

"Hmph." Bulma scowled at Vegeta as Yamcha set down beside them. "Just look at you two, gross! Go take showers, now. You can borrow some of Vegeta's clothes, Yamcha. Go on, get out of here," she grumbled as the two men lumbered off toward the house. She sighed.

"Are they always like this?" Toshie asked skeptically.

Bulma nodded. "Especially Vegeta and Goku, being full-blooded Saiyans. The Saiyans were a warrior race and loved to fight. It's in their blood," she explained. "I guess growing up with Goku around, I kind of got used to all the things the guys can do."

Toshie nodded. "I see. But you can't believe they're doing this now, right?"

"You've got it." Bulma chuckled. "I guess boys will be boys. There's no breaking them of it, I suppose."

"It must be neat seeing all the things they can do," Toshie commented, trying to further soften the mood. "Yamcha flew us here today. It was so cool. I'd love to be able to fly."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "You get used to all of it after a while, and it doesn't seem like that big of a deal anymore. If anything, it's a pain in the ass because you always end up in the crossfire should anything crazy happen."

"Oh." Toshie found herself decidedly curious by the whole concept of super-powered beings but didn't probe further. Bulma seemed distracted enough by all of the last minute preparations.

***

Toshie set down her fork down. "Thank you for dinner, Bunny. It was delicious."

Mrs. Briefs beamed. "You're welcome, Toshie." Such a sweet girl this one was!

Yamcha nodded. "It was really good. But what else could I expect from you, Bunny?"

Mrs. Briefs giggled girlishly. "Oh Yamcha. You always were such a sweet young man." She got up from the table. "Why don't you all go in the den and watch a movie? I'll clean up the dishes and bring you some dessert."

"That's a great idea, Mom. Thanks." Bulma paused. "Unless you had someplace you needed to be, Toshie?"

Toshie shook her head. "No, I don't have any plans tonight. Are you sure you wouldn't like some help, Bunny?"

Mrs. Briefs tsked and shooed her away. "No, you're a guest, dear! Now go have some fun," she chided gently.

Toshie followed Bulma, Vegeta and Yamcha to the den, Dr. Briefs having opted to head to his lab. She silently thanked Kami that the only seat available was _not_ the E-Z-Boy and sat down on the couch instead opposite Yamcha.

Bulma plopped down on the loveseat and pulled Vegeta down next to her. "What do you guys want to watch? I have DVDs, or we can get something on demand." She grabbed the remote and began channel surfing.

"Oh, no you don't," Vegeta growled, snatching the remote from her hand. "I can't stand it when you do that."

"Hey! Give it back!" Bulma yelled, trying to grab it the pilfered remote.

"Not a chance."

"Give it back, you big brute!"

A deep throated chuckle. "Make me."

"Uh! You're like an overgrown child. 'Make me!' What a dork."

"Whatever." Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, uncaring that Yamcha and Toshie were in the room.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Don't you two ever take a break?" he complained to the couple engaged in a heavy necking session on the loveseat. He knew that Vegeta was not one for public displays of affection, and that he was probably only doing it to make Yamcha uncomfortable.

Vegeta lifted his head. "Jealous?" he asked with a sneer.

Bulma pushed her way out of his arms. "Vegeta, behave." She had somehow regained custody of the remote and activated the on demand channel.

"Bulma dear!" Mrs. Briefs called from the hallway. "Your grandmother is here!"

"Oh!" Bulma jumped up from the loveseat. "Vegeta, will you help me bring her things in? She still doesn't get how to use capsules. Toshie, come meet my grandmother."

"Sure." Toshie got up and followed them out of the den. Shrugging, Yamcha followed them.

"Grandma!" Bulma exclaimed, hugging a feeble old woman who stood by the front door. "I'm so glad you could come," she shouted.

"What's that, dear?"

"Vegeta and I are glad you could come!" Bulma shouted even louder.

Grandma smiled. "It's good to see you, dear. My, but you've grown."

Bulma grinned at them. "Yes, just a little since last month."

"Oh, and who's this handsome young man?" Grandma asked.

"Grandma, you remember my fiancé Vegeta, don't you?" Bulma yelled.

Grandma's face suddenly brightened. "Oh yes, the handsome one," she repeated. "How could I forget you?" She hobbled over to Vegeta. "Come here and give an old lady a kiss."

Vegeta's cheeks flushed when the old woman unabashedly gave him a kiss right on the lips. "It's nice to see you, Mrs. Ikimono," he told her in a loud voice.

Grandma giggled just like her daughter always did. "You're just adorable," she cooed, patting the blushing Saiyan's cheek.

Bulma giggled. "Grandma, are you hungry?" she yelled.

"What, dear?"

"Do you need something to eat?" Bulma was going to be deaf herself with a sore throat by the time Grandma went home.

"Oh, no. I had dinner before that nice young man came and got me," Grandma assured her. "What's his name again?"

"Eiji?" Bulma offered the name of their driver.

"Yes, that's him." Grandma yawned. "My, but I'm tired."

"Grandma, let's get you to your room so you can rest, okay?" Bulma yelled.

"That would be nice, dear," Grandma agreed.

Toshie watched as Vegeta very carefully helped the fragile old woman up the stairs and to one of the guest bedrooms. For as strong and violent as he had been that afternoon, the gentleness he now displayed surprised her. She hadn't been sure what to think of the man after he'd demanded a fight with Yamcha, but the patience he was giving the old woman offered her a glimpse of just what it was that Bulma saw in him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Maybe some of you may find Vegeta OOC in this chapter, but too bad! I'm siding with Bunny on this one- Vegeta can be sweet when he chooses to do so. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

"There's something going on with those two," Vegeta commented after the front door shut.

Bulma's eyebrows rose. "Really? What makes you think so?"

How could the woman _not_ have noticed? Even her air-headed mother acted as though she thought they were sweet. Then again, the blonde woman thought _everyone_ was sweet, and Bulma was quite distracted by the final preparations for their upcoming marriage ceremony. Vegeta frowned. "I can just tell," he groused, not wanting to offer any other explanation that would implicate himself in the process. ~Be quiet, Blondie. Be quiet, Blondie. Be quiet...~

Mrs. Briefs nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, Yamcha certainly likes Toshie," she agreed.

~Be quiet, Blondie. _Be quiet, Blondie..._~

"In fact, he looks at her the way you look at Bulma! It's so sweet..."

~Damn it, Blondie.~ So much for keeping himself out of the Oh My, But Such A Sweet Young Man You Are Dear equation. "Thank you, Bunny," Vegeta interrupted loudly before the older woman could say anything else. "It's time for bed. Good night." He took Bulma by the arm and steered her toward the stairs.

"Good night dearies!" Mrs. Briefs called after them cheerfully. Such a lovely young man her daughter was marrying.

Bulma could hear her fiancé growling softly as the entered their bedroom. "Oh, cut that out. You know how Mom is," Bulma chastised him as she closed the door.

"Yes, all too well," Vegeta grumbled peevishly. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the bathroom floor beside the hamper.

Bulma held in her sigh. There was no convincing the man that he should put his stinky laundry _in_ the hamper meant for that purpose instead of on the floor next to it. "Mom's been nothing but sweet to you and you know it," she reminded him as she picked up the offending article of clothing. "In the hamper, dearest, got it?"

"Hmph, whatever." Vegeta kicked off his sweatpants onto the floor as well.

"Vegeta! Would you cut it out please? I'm not your maid," Bulma objected. "You're trying to skirt the issue by irritating me, aren't you?"

"Those are pants, Bulma."

"Ugh! You know very well what I was referring to."

"What issue?"

Bulma shook the boxers he'd flung that way off of her foot with disgust. "That Mom says Yamcha looks at Toshie the way you look at me." She sidled up to the prince, who was making a point of not looking at her. "Look at me, Vegeta. Please."

Vegeta sighed and lifted his eyes to hers. "What is it, Bulma?"

There it was. There, spelled out deep within those coal black eyes, was exactly how he felt about her. He was unable to hide it from her and he knew she knew it. Bulma smiled. "I love you too, Vegeta," she murmured, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with definite interest.

Bulma broke the kiss before he could get too involved. "Honey... honey, let's get some sleep. I'm tired." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and wriggled free of his grasp.

Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed. "Rejected and dismissed."

Bulma rolled her eyes as she put her clothes in the hamper and slipped into a lacy little something or other that hardly covered anything and undoubtedly itched in all of the wrong places. At least she looked hot in it. "Oh, you poor baby. Puh-lease, you act as if you never get any." She padded over to the bed and slid under the covers. "Come to bed, Vegeta," she told him, holding his side of the blankets up in invitation.

"Hmph." Scowling, Vegeta turned off the lights and got into the bed, pulling her against him.

"Ow!"

"What's your problem?"

"Point that thing someplace else. Are you trying to perforate my kidneys or something?"

"What?"

"Tell your soldier 'at ease', would you?"

"It's not _my_ fault I'm horny. How would you kiss me like that and wear practically nothing and expect me not to be turned on?"

"Whatever. Just go to sleep, Vegeta."

"When was the last time you were interested and I turned you down? How about never?"

"Good _night_, Vegeta."

"Hmph." Vegeta stared at the ceiling for a moment. His fingers played absently with her hair. "Bulma, I..." He drew in a deep breath. "Good night."

"I know, honey." Bulma rolled over and kissed him. "You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you. To have a man who loves me as much as I love him." She kissed him again.

Vegeta wasted no time in rolling them over, cradling her beneath him as he kissed her as hungrily as a starving dog devours his chow. Perhaps she would allow him to show her how much he loved her after all.

***

"This is your room." Yamcha had insisted on walking Toshie into the hotel, given the late hour.

"Yep." Toshie had almost objected to his offer. As attracted as she was to him, it was tempting to lead him past the doorway. It was so soon after meeting him, and she didn't want to seem easy or loose.

"I enjoyed spending time with you today," Yamcha offered. "It was fun."

"Me, too. I had a lot of fun." Toshie looked down at her hands, then up at him without raising her head.

~God, I can't do this!~ "Would you, uhm, like to do something tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner?" Yamcha heard himself asking.

Toshie did raise her head then. "I'd love to." She smiled at him.

"Okay." He swallowed. "I'll, uhm, call you tomorrow morning and we'll figure it out. What time will you be up?"

"Any time after eight," Toshie told him.

"Okay."

They stood in silence for a moment. Both of them wanted to say the thing they were both thinking but neither of them had the courage to yet.

"Well, I guess I should hit the sack so I can get up tomorrow," Toshie murmured. "I'm not exactly a morning person."

~Yet she wanted me to call her at eight.~ "That's a good idea," Yamcha agreed. He gave her a shaky little smile. God, did he want to kiss her! "Good night, then."

"Good night," Toshie responded softly, giving him a shy little glance as she slid her room key in the door lock and let herself in.

Yamcha sighed as the door clicked closed. Tomorrow already seemed too far away. He tried to push thoughts of not going anywhere from his head as he left the hotel. She was sweet, fun, and very attractive. He didn't know that by most people's standards she was average as far as looks went. In his eyes, she was beautiful. He'd never acquainted a woman with whom he'd clicked so completely. Not even Bulma had seemed to mesh so well with him, and they'd dated for years, until Vegeta came into the picture.

Yamcha got into his car and started the engine. As he pulled out of the space, he made up his mind right then and there that he wouldn't be able to just let her go after the wedding on Saturday.

Or maybe ever.

He needed to talk with her, get her honest feelings about him, about whether or not she was interested in furthering their relationship. _He _certainly was, and hoped beyond anything he'd ever hoped for that she would be willing to give dating him a try.

He sighed and reached in his coat pocket for his phone to see if he had missed any calls. Knowing his teammates, they had probably left some juvenile- albeit dirty- message on his phone. He frowned as he pulled it out. "This isn't my phone," he muttered. "Whose... Toshie! I stuck her phone in my pocket at the restaurant today." How was he supposed to call her the next day if he had her phone? She couldn't call him, either, as she'd never written his number down, just stored it in her phone.

There was nothing else to do. Yamcha took a quick glance and, not seeing any traffic (including law officials), made a U-turn back toward the hotel Toshie was staying at.

***

Toshie slipped into her night shirt and began to fold up her used clothes. She sighed. Would he have stayed if she'd asked him to? He seemed to have at some attraction to her; otherwise he wouldn't have almost kissed her in the den at Capsule Corp. Oh... God, he'd almost kissed her. She'd wanted him to. What would his lips have felt like? She was sure they would have tasted good.

Toshie shook her head, blushing at her thoughts. "You're acting like a little tramp, girl," she muttered to herself, dropping her clothes and heading into the bathroom. She grabbed her hairbrush, yanking it through her long brown hair violently as she pulled it back into a ponytail. "I need to get a grip." She washed her makeup off and began applying a cleansing mask to her face.

A knock at the door startled her. "Just a minute," she called, grabbing her bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door and slipping it on. Who would be knocking at her door this time of night? Why? She peered though the peephole and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Hey," Yamcha greeted her a little sheepishly as the door opened. "Sorry to bug you again."

"Nonono, not at all," Toshie responded, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "I, uhm, just don't look the greatest right now, sorry." She blushed, knowing very well that she looked like a mess at the moment.

Yamcha gave her a lopsided little smile. "Nah. You look fine to me."

"Liar. I have clay all over half of my face." Toshie blushed even deeper. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he responded, snapping out of it. He'd been thinking about how he wouldn't mind seeing her with green goo on her forehead more often than not. "It's just that I had your phone in my pocket and forgot to give it back to you."

"Oh." Toshie giggled. "I suppose it would be a little difficult to call me if you had my phone."

"Yeah, just a little," Yamcha murmured. "I didn't want you to be looking for it, or think that I changed my mind about calling you."

Toshie thought that if she blushed one more time, her face would permanently turn red. "I, uhm... thanks for bringing it by."

"Not a problem." The feeling she seemed to effortlessly trigger within him returned to Yamcha's belly. Without even thinking about it he approached her, taking her arms gently.

Her soft brown eyes shone as she looked up at him. He swallowed. Her face softened a little as they moved closer.

"Y-Yamcha... I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush," she admitted, dropping her eyes shyly.

He tilted her chin up. "No, don't look away," he whispered. "I feel it, too."

Her eyes rose again to meet his. "I've never felt like this before," she whispered back. "Is this happening too fast?"

Yamcha answered her with his lips, unable to keep himself from kissing her any longer. "Is it?" he asked, his voice a little husky.

Her eyes opened wide and full of wonder. "No," she whispered.

Their lips met again and her arms slid around his neck, his arms holding her close. He let out a moan when she deepened the kiss. She was a treasure, a rare gem he'd been blessed to discover, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to remain a gentleman with her arms around him, her slim body pressed against his, the soft sounds of pleasure she was making as his hands ran along her back.

"Azuna, come back in here," a woman's voice came from the hallway. They broke the kiss and turned to see the woman pulling a giggling little girl into a room a couple doors down.

Toshie's cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, well. It was just a little girl."

"Yeah." Yamcha gave her a stupid little smile. "Hey, why don't you sleep in a little tomorrow? I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow around ten. We'll have brunch."

"Okay," she whispered. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"I guess I should head on home," Yamcha murmured.

"I suppose so," Toshie murmured in response.

"Good night, Toshie."

"Good night, Yamcha."

Yamcha pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. "I... should go..." he managed between kisses.

"Mmm-hmm..." Toshie pulled back. "If you don't go now..." Her blush returned fiercely.

Yamcha nodded, a little blush of his own across his cheeks. Gods, he wanted that too, but he had to do this right. "I'll see you tomorrow at ten." He gave Toshie one last quick kiss. "Good night, lovely lady."

"Good night," Toshie whispered, a sense of loss flooding through her as Yamcha walked down the hallway. Just before he turned the corner, he looked back over his shoulder at her, giving her a little smile that made her knees quiver.

Toshie shut and bolted the door. She leaned against the wall, clutching her cell phone to her breast as if it was a lifeline, or perhaps he himself. She let out a shaky little laugh as she scrolled through her contact list. Her heart was pounding a million miles per hour as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered. "Toshie? Are you all right, honey?"

"Hi, Mom. Don't worry, I'm fine," Toshie responded as calmly as she could manage. "I'm sorry to wake you up so late, but there's something I just had to tell you."

"Toshie, you sound so anxious," her mother said, worry coloring her voice. "What's wrong?"

Toshie let out a nervous little giggle. "Nothing's wrong, Mom-"

"Then what is it?" her mother broke in. "You're not acting at all like yourself."

***

"Well, that was pretty darn good," Toshie commented as they headed out to the car. "Who knew I could have both a chocolate chip waffle and a pork chop on my plate at the same time and it would be perfectly normal?"

Yamcha laughed. "Yes, I do love brunch," he told her. "Plus, I can eat as much as I want for one price."

"Oh, gods. They probably cringe when they see you," Toshie teased as he opened the car door for her. "You sound like an advertisement, by the way."

Yamcha snorted. "If you think I eat a lot, just wait until you see Goku tonight. He eats just as much if not more than Vegeta does," he informed her. "I do feel obligated to warn you, however, that Goku is, well, a bit of a slob."

"A slob?"

"Yeah." Yamcha pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Okay, he's not a _bit_ of a slob. He is easily the messiest eater I have ever seen. His table manners are so disgusting that I would guess that in actuality he probably doesn't ingest any more than Vegeta does, because while Vegeta does eat quickly, at least he has good enough table manners that he gets all of the food in his mouth."

Toshie could see a little glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Oh, no. I'm not falling for another one of your lies," she retorted stubbornly.

"They're not lies!" Yamcha objected, pretending to act hurt. "They're stories. Fun stories."

"Hmph." Toshie crossed her arms. "Stories. Let me guess. If we were driving through some farm land, you're the guy who would tell me that any rolled bales of hay we see were illegal, and when I ask why, you'd tell me that the cows weren't getting a square meal. Am I right?"

Yamcha was laughing so hard that he was practically hyperventilating. "I _love_ that one! I managed to pull that one over on little Ms. Genius herself once. Boy was she mad!"

Toshie giggled. "I'll bet she was," she agreed, easily imagining a red-faced and angry Bulma screeching in rage after having been had by such a lame joke.

Yamcha wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "Yeah... she's a fun one to get the upper hand on, because it doesn't happen often." He merged onto the expressway.

"Where are we going?" Toshie asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could walk along the pier, although it's a little cold for that. Or we could hit the mall. Maybe see a movie while we're there," he suggested. "There's a lot to do during the summer, but unfortunately not so in this area when it's cold out."

"That's okay," Toshie assured him. "I'm sure we'll have fun no matter what we do."

A warm feeling welled up inside Yamcha's chest. She didn't care where they went or what they did. She was simply content to spend time with him.

She was perfect.

"Okay. Want to do something wild and crazy?" Yamcha suggested.

Toshie giggled. "Sure! What did you have in mind?"

Should he do it? What if he was totally off base? He didn't want to ruin what wasn't even started yet. But... he'd gotten so many positive vibes from her. She hadn't objected in the slightest when he'd kissed her the night before; in fact, she'd encouraged it by wrapping her arms around his neck. A girl like Toshie didn't go around kissing just anyone. She was a special girl, one that he knew he had to act soon with if he meant to. After all, there was no reason that he'd see her again after tomorrow. Tomorrow was approaching far too rapidly.

Yamcha gathered up his courage. Wild and crazy... "We could go mountain climbing, or rent a helicopter, or wake up a hibernating dinosaur... or..."

"Yamcha?" Toshie smiled inquisitively at him. "What's really on your mind?"

Yamcha gripped the steering wheel tightly and stared straight ahead. It was now or never. "We could get married."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter contains some sappiness, but don't worry dearies, it's Bunny Briefs approved. Oh, come on, what else did you expect from me?

By the way, I have no idea what Yamcha's real name is supposed to be or much about his past, so I made it up. More fun with names.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

Yamcha snuck a glance at his passenger. She was staring at him with a combination of shock and astonishment. "Toshie, I-"

"Get off the expressway."

"What?"

"There's a sign for an exit a quarter mile up. Get off and park so we can talk."

"O-okay." ~Damn it! I had to open my big mouth and screw things up, didn't I?~ Yamcha pulled into a parking lot off the exit and parked the car. "Look, Toshie. I... I went through one meaningless relationship after another before I met you, and you're the most incredible thing ever to happen to me. The thought of having no reason to see you again after tomorrow other than the fact that we both happen to know Bulma tears at me like you wouldn't believe. I... I've fallen for you hard, and I don't want to let you go," he murmured, looking down at his hands. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, but I really, truly think that if you're willing to give me a chance, this could turn into something really special."

"Yamcha, I'm not upset. You just surprised the hell out of me, that's all," Toshie explained. "I'm sorry if I freaked _you_ out. It's just that, well, I'm really attracted to you too." She gave him a shaky little smile when he looked at her with surprise. "Believe it or not, after you left the second time last night, I called my mother and woke her up to tell her that I'd met the man I was going to marry."

A broad smile slowly spread over Yamcha's face as Toshie's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. He grabbed her hands in his and held them close. "Toshie... do you mean..."

Toshie nodded. "I think we have the makings of something really special, too," she told him shyly. "I really, really hope I get that job now. I'll have to find something close by if I'm going to live here, right?"

Yamcha gripped her hands a little firmer. "You really told your mother you were going to marry me?"

The blush returned. "Yeah."

Yamcha's smile lit up his face. "Gods, Toshie, see? You're perfect. You're everything I've ever dreamed of in a woman, right here beside me. Smart, fun, beautiful... what more could a man ask for?"

"There you go, telling stories again," Toshie murmured, the blush across her cheeks not going anywhere.

He shook his head and let go of her hands to unbuckle his seat belt. "C'mere." She unhesitatingly unbuckled her seat belt and scooted past the center console to sit beside him. He scooped her up in his arms and onto his lap. "I'd never lie to you, Toshie. I swear it." He kissed her gently. "You are definitely smart and fun, and I find you to be very beautiful." He kissed her again. "Are you calling _me_ a liar?"

"No." She smiled up at him. "You're certainly an unexpected surprise, you know that?"

Yamcha chuckled weakly. The way she was looking at him was making his stomach flutter for the millionth time. "Likewise," he told her, smoothing her hair away from her face and tucking a strand behind her ear. "I told you I wouldn't lie to you, Toshie, and I won't. You're... you're affecting me pretty badly right now. I've gotta slide you back over now, sorry."

"Not yet," Toshie whispered, reaching up to draw his face down for a kiss.

Yamcha moaned as she kissed him. "Toshie... You're making it very difficult to be a gentleman," he managed between kisses.

Toshie giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It just seemed like the thing to do," she teased, wriggling out of his grasp and scooting back over to her own seat.

"Then marry me," Yamcha urged her softly. "If I couldn't manage to love you even an ounce more when we're old and gray, I'd honestly be able to say that I'd still die a happy man."

Her eyes widened. "You love me?" she whispered.

Yamcha suddenly realized that yes, that was indeed what he had said. He nodded. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you, Toshie. It couldn't be anything else."

Toshie's lips began trembling and she started to cry. He, too, was everything she could have hoped for in a man. "Oh, Yamcha," she sniffled. "Then I must love you, too."

This time he moved closer and gathered her up in a hug. "Don't cry, sweetheart," he told her soothingly. He smoothed a tear from her cheek.

She sniffled again and gave him another shaky smile. "Okay."

Yamcha shrugged and gave her a grin. "That didn't really necessitate a response, but cool."

She giggled. "I meant, okay to your wild and crazy suggestion."

Yamcha sat up straighter. "You mean...?"

Toshie nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you," she clarified.

He let out a whoop and a laugh, holding her close and burying his face against her neck.

She let out a laugh of her own. "Hey, no hickeys!"

Yamcha gave her a smoldering look. "At least nowhere anyone but _me_ will ever see," he told her smoothly, chuckling deeply when she blushed. He leaned in for another kiss when a knock on the window behind them startled them both.

"Not in my parking lot, pal, sorry," a man said through the window. "You'll have to take it elsewhere."

Not wanting to make a bigger scene than they apparently already had, Yamcha moved back to his seat and turned the car back to the expressway. "So," he began calmly. "Did you want to do this today or no? I totally understand if you want family and friends there."

Toshie gave him a sad little smile. "I would have liked my father to give me away, but he died a few years back," she said quietly. "So, I don't really have anything holding me back."

Yamcha reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Toshie," he told her sincerely. "My parents died when I was little, and I don't have any other family."

Toshie squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, too," she told him.

He nodded and returned the squeeze. "I guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Toshie agreed. "But for now, if you want to be wild and crazy today, I'm game."

Yamcha smiled as he felt his mood lift. She really was a gem. "Cool." He chuckled when she giggled in response. "You know, if you want, we could have a little ceremony later," he offered. "You know, without the vows, and have a reception. We could have your mother and some friends come."

"I'd like that," Toshie agreed. Her lips curled up in a smirk. "Then you could force Vegeta into being _your_ best man."

Yamcha laughed at that. "You know, that's a great idea. Bulma would so make him do it, too."

She giggled at the crafty expression on his face. "It's a plan, then." She sat up straighter in her seat. "Hey, by the way, this would be a weird question coming from any other newly engaged woman, but what's my new name going to be?" Her eyebrow rose as he blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, it might have been nice to mention that. You really don't follow baseball at all, do you?" Yamcha asked, changing the topic without taking a breath.

"No, but maybe I'll start coming to the games if you're a good boy," Toshie teased.

He shot her a sideways glance; he'd show her all about being a good boy. "Nagata."

"Nagata." Toshie thought about that. "Toshie Nagata. Doesn't sound half bad, does it?"

"_I_ like the way it sounds, but then again, I'm biased," Yamcha teased back.

"As you should be," Toshie agreed. "So... where do we go around here to get married?"

"If we had time, I'd fly you over to Sin City and we'd get married there," Yamcha offered. "But I don't think that we'd make it back in time for dinner."

"That's too bad," Toshie commented, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "It would have been fun to be married by Elvis Presley, don't you think?"

Yamcha laughed again. "Heck yeah," he agreed. He looked down at his watch. It was a little past eleven. Dinner was at six. "You know what? To heck with it. We're going to go get married by Elvis," he declared. "We just might be a little late for dinner, that's all." He exited the expressway again and began navigating the surface streets. "However, first things first."

"What's that?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what he had in mind.

"There's a very nice jeweler not far from here," he told her. "My wife will have a ring when we get married. It'll be dark by the time we get to Sin City, and the reputable stores will be closed." He turned his head to smile at her.

Toshie returned the smile. "You're a big sweetheart," she told him. "I don't need anything extravagant. I'm not a flashy girl."

"Maybe not, but you're a special girl and you deserve the best," Yamcha informed her. "What, don't you want one like Bulma has that's worth the equivalent of the gross national product of Western Country?" he teased.

Toshie laughed. "Oh, I really don't think that's necessary," she informed him.

He grinned at her as they pulled up in front of the jeweler. "We'll see what we find."

Toshie watched as he encapsulated the car. She felt giddy with excitement. She couldn't believe they were doing this! It really was wild and crazy.

***

It had taken a couple hours of flying at top speed, but the bright lights of Sin City at night rewarded Yamcha's efforts as they landed just off the strip to avoid attracting too much attention. An inquiry directed to an employee of the nearest casino revealed which establishment the King himself was at, and they headed that way.

Before long, Toshie was wearing a simple white dress, her hair done up in a smooth twist. She smiled as she approached Yamcha, who was wearing a sports jacket and a tie. "You look nice."

"Thanks baby, so do you. Are you sure you don't want to go the wedding dress and tuxedo route?" Yamcha asked. "I don't want you to be disappointed later if that's what you really want."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have a poufy wedding dress the next time I get married," Toshie drawled, shooting a wink his way.

Yamcha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Come along, dearest," he told her, taking her hand and leading her to the minister.

***

Toshie screamed and gripped Yamcha's arm tighter. This was scarier than she remembered it, probably because not only was it getting darker out, but she was already wired with the excitement of everything else that had happened that day.

Yamcha laughed as his new bride clung to his arm, her eyes shining with terrified delight. If this teensy rollercoaster freaked her out, it was a good thing he hadn't taken her on that ride that was suspended _how_ many stories high? Although, who knows? She enjoyed flying with him, so for all he knew she may have liked it. "Scared?" he asked loudly before the coaster entered the next dip.

"Yes, but I'm loving it!" she yelled back, screeching again as the ride made another descent.

Her knees were wobbling a little when they got off the ride. "Aww, come on. That was just a little baby rollercoaster," Yamcha teased. "And here I thought you were a tough cookie."

"Oh, just you wait. I'll show you a tough cookie," Toshie mock threatened.

"I'm very much looking forward to it," Yamcha told her in a low voice, chuckling when she blushed yet again.

"Stop it, you," Toshie chastised, swatting at him half heartedly when he pulled her close and stole a kiss. "Not in front of the children."

Yamcha could tell that she truly didn't care about being noticed and commandeered one last kiss from her. He took her hand as they stepped back onto the strip. "Speaking of children..."

"You mean, do I want to have any?" Toshie finished.

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah." He hoped she did.

Toshie looked up at him. "Very much so," she told him, blushing a little when he smiled in response. "I take it you do too?"

"Absolutely. I like kids. And I like _you_ even more, so it's only natural that kids would be part of the equation, don't you think?"

She nodded. "Yeah." They walked along in silent contemplation for a moment. "Yamcha? Will you tell me something I've been wondering about for a while now?"

"Sure. You're probably thinking of these oh so macho beauty marks I've got, huh?" Yamcha pointed to the scars on his face.

"Yes, I did wonder about that too, but there was actually something else on my mind," she admitted. "Will you tell me about the transvestite setup I heard about?"

Yamcha groaned. "Aww, great," he grumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah..." Yamcha sighed. "Oh, well. Better you hear the gruesome details from me instead of someone else." He gave her a lopsided smile, letting her know he wasn't upset with her. "Remember how I mentioned all those meaningless relationships I'd had?"

"Yes," Toshie confirmed.

"Well, the guys knew I was lonely and hoping to find someone special." Yamcha squeezed her hand. "Vegeta flatly refused to 'partake in such Earthling nonsense'," he continued in a very Vegeta-like voice, "and wouldn't have a bachelor party, so Krillin suggested having drinks with the bunch of us instead. Bulma finally got Vegeta to agree, and Krillin said he knew just the place and that he'd take care of the arrangements. It was right on the shore, nice view, great buffalo wings, blah blah blah. Of course Bulma thought it was a wonderful idea. So we all met at this little bar where Krillin said that the main act was a total über babe."

"Wait just a minute," Toshie interjected, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "You don't mean the Clam Bake Tavern, do you?"

Yamcha groaned again. "Yeah. I'd never heard of the place, and what single guy wouldn't want to go see a hot singer?"

"Incidentally, a friend told me about the Clam Bake and said the same thing about the buffalo wings. You met Ms. Allure, didn't you?" Toshie exclaimed, her eyes full of mischief. "Oh my god, they set you up with Ms. Allure?" She giggled.

"Yeah, big time," he admitted. "I knew something wasn't quite right with her but dismissed it. When I found out the truth, needless to say I was just a little peeved, since they all thought it was hilarious that I said a guy was hot."

"Oh, no." Toshie giggled again. "You poor thing."

He chuckled. Telling her hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. "I figured out just what was off about her when she sat on my knee and Goku asked me why a guy was sitting on my lap."

Toshie was practically in tears from laughing. "That's just cruel."

"Tell me about it," Yamcha groused mock bitterly, enjoying her laughter.

"One more thing. You obviously went backstage to meet her if she came to sit with you. Tell me you didn't..." Toshie trailed off as his face turned bright red.

"Augh! Can we change the subject please?" Yamcha pleaded, not wanting to think about the fact that he'd unknowingly made out with a man.

Toshie wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her amusement. "My poor baby," she cooed. "How about getting a little attention from a real woman instead?" She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm... I like that idea," Yamcha purred, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. "Especially since now I have an honest to goodness über babe of my own for my wife."

Toshie gazed up at him with fondness and affection in her eyes. "You're not bad yourself, tough guy." She kissed him again.

Toshie's cell phone rang, interrupting them. "Are you going to answer?" Yamcha asked.

She frowned. "The number looks familiar, but I can't place it."

"Then don't bother. If it's important they'll leave a message," Yamcha advised.

"You're right," Toshie told him firmly. "For now, let's just enjoy what little time we have together before we have to head back."

Yamcha's lips curved up in a smile. "You read my mind." He'd just taken her back into his arms when his cell phone rang. He sighed. "My turn, I guess. Huh. It's Bulma. Hang on a second. Hey, Bulma."

"No."

Yamcha blinked. "Vegeta?" he asked incredulously. Why on Earth would Vegeta of all people call him?

"Yes," Vegeta acknowledged. "I need you to bring something to the meal thing tonight."

Yamcha would have laughed at Vegeta's description of that evening's events but realized that the prince was conversing with him in a very quiet voice, as if he didn't want anyone to hear. "Really? What is it?" he asked, curious as to whatever it was that Vegeta could possibly want that was that secret.

Vegeta paused for a moment, as if he almost didn't want to ask for the sake of his pride, but he really, really wanted whatever it was. "There's a liquor store on 53rd that sells that triple beer that we drank at that establishment where you made out with that male in drag-"

Yamcha didn't know which was more disturbing, Vegeta's usage of Earth slang or the subject he was so callously bringing up. "I know the place," he interrupted. "You want me to get some on the way in? What's in it for me?"

A low growl issued forth from the phone. "Oh, my _undying_ gratitude," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Just get me some goddamned beer, will you?"

So... Vegeta had liked the beer enough to lower his pride and ask him to get some for him. Could it be that the man was nervous enough to want the beer to dull his nerves? Either way- hilarious! This had potential to pan out wonderfully. "Okay, all right. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Hmph. That's a good idea. I wouldn't want you trying to suck face with me-"

Yamcha disconnected the call before Vegeta could say anything else. "Bastard."

"Was that Vegeta?" Toshie asked, her eyes wide from his reaction.

"Yes." Yamcha tucked his phone back into his pocket. "He wants me to get him some beer on the way there. Lazy bum."

"Maybe Bulma won't let him leave," Toshie offered with a smirk.

"I'll bet you're right," Yamcha said, matching her smirk. "He'll owe me big time for this."

Toshie giggled. "Don't be too mean," she chastised gently. "He must have a problem if he's desperate enough to ask you to get it for him. Poor guy."

Yamcha laughed. "No, it's nothing like that," he assured her. "He must have just really liked the beer we had. He got completely wasted at the bar and passed out on the table. He's actually pretty fun to be around when he's drunk."

Toshie's eyebrow rose. "As amusing as that would be, Bulma would strangle you if he got drunk today, and I'd rather not be a widow just yet," she teased.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yamcha told her with a wink. "Don't worry. Vegeta will handle her." He looked at his watch, thought for a moment, then bit his lip. "It seems that I cut our time getting back a little short," he confessed.

"Now what?" Toshie asked hesitantly.

"No problem. I'll get us there, never fear." Yamcha took her hand and lead her to an area with fewer people, then took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Toshie asked.

"Goku... Hi, Gohan. Is your dad home? Thanks." Yamcha paused as the phone was transferred. "Hey Goku! Ready for the rehearsal party tonight? Yes, Bulma promised to have plenty of the roast beef. Listen, can you do me a favor? I need you to come get me. You can't tell anyone, but Toshie and I are in Sin City." He paused. "Can you sense my ki? Great, just come get us. I'll tell you later, I promise. Okay, thanks. Bye." He ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"How is Goku going to come get us? It took us hours to get here," Toshie wanted to know.

As if in answer, Goku appeared before them. "Hi, guys!"

Toshie gasped in surprise. "How..."

"It's called instant transmission," Goku told her. "It's really cool."

"Yes, it is," Yamcha agreed. "Let's get back now."

"Okay, but you promised to tell me why you came here," Goku reminded him. "Today wasn't a very good day to go running off. Chi-Chi already promised me that I'd get panned big time if I took off today and made us late." He winced and put a hand on the back of his head in remembrance of many past pannings.

"All the more reason we should get going," Yamcha told him. He sighed when Goku gave him big sad puppy eyes. "Okay, all right. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Goku brightened immediately. "I promise."

Yamcha took Toshie's hand in his and drew her close. "We came here to ride the rollercoaster," he told him solemnly.

"And we saw Elvis Presley," Toshie played along.

"Oh. That's not as exciting as I thought it would be," Goku said in disappointment.

Toshie and Yamcha exchanged a glance. "We got married today, Goku," Yamcha told his friend softly.

"Really? Wow, how cool!" Goku exclaimed. "Bulma's going to be mad, though. You know how she likes to do everything first," he added thoughtfully.

"So make sure you keep it a secret," Toshie advised. "Besides, we want to tell everyone ourselves."

"I won't tell." Goku smiled broadly. "Congratulations, guys!"

"Thanks, bud," Yamcha told him.

"Yes, thank you, Goku." Toshie found herself a little surprised by Goku's easy going nature as compared to Vegeta's proud, irritable one. He was also very accepting of her and Yamcha's marriage, not questioning why they would get married so quickly after meeting.

"You're welcome. Wow, you're a nice lady, Toshie. I'm glad Yamcha found you. He deserves a nice lady. Okay, hold onto me and we'll go home," Goku rambled on, not even taking a breath between thoughts.

In the blink of an eye, they were back at Goku's house. "Thanks again, Goku," Yamcha told him gratefully.

"Goku! Where are you?" a feminine voice screeched before Goku could respond. "You'd better not be training! Gokuuuuu!"

"Uhm, right here, Chi! Coming!" Goku shouted. "I'd better go before she gets out the frying pan again. See you later, guys!" He shoved them out the door.

Toshie and Yamcha stood there on the grass. "Well. That was weird," she commented.

"Chi-Chi can be a bit scary. I don't blame him," Yamcha replied. A grin formed at the corner of his mouth. "Promise me you'll never hit me with a frying pan."

Toshie matched his smirk. "Promise me you'll never give me reason to."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"I love you."

"Of course you do." Toshie giggled. "I love you too."

Yamcha hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Let's get going before Vegeta gets crankier." He scooped her up and took to the air.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, some readers may find Vegeta to be a little OOC in this chapter. I don't think he is. Vegeta went through a lot of attitude changes during the anime. Here, he gets his heart strings tugged on earlier than he did in the anime. :)

Incidentally, I know approximately less than nothing about physical therapy, so if I've misrepresented anything, sorry!

More mushy stuff ahead. All Bunny Briefs approved, dear. Y'know, I really need to trademark that.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

"Hello, dears!" Mrs. Briefs sang as Toshie and Yamcha entered the banquet hall.

"Hello, Bunny," Yamcha responded, accepting the kiss Mrs. Briefs planted rather energetically on his cheek. "I guess you're pretty excited, huh?" He shot Toshie an amused look.

Mrs. Briefs laughed and clasped her hands together. "Oh my, yes," she agreed. "Everything is going just as planned. Tomorrow will be so beautiful," she simpered.

"I'm sure it will be," Toshie agreed. "The room looks just lovely."

"Doesn't it, though? Bulma is so pleased," Mrs. Briefs commented. "She's around here somewhere. Bulma deeeeear! Yamcha and Toshie are here!"

"Don't worry, Bunny. We'll find her," Yamcha assured her. "You concentrate on the rehearsal." He chuckled as the distracted blonde woman rushed off to greet (in other words, ambush) the next people to enter the hall, mumbling something about what a sweet young couple they made as she went.

"Did you bring it?"

Yamcha jumped at the low voice suddenly behind him. "Geez, Vegeta! You're going to give me a heart attack," he wheezed, clutching his chest.

Vegeta snorted. "Learn to sense ki," he retorted, not sympathetic in the least. "Toshie," he acknowledged her with a nod.

"Hey, Vegeta," Toshie responded. "It's in the trunk of the car."

Vegeta shifted, a frown on his face. "I wanted one with the meal," he admitted quietly. His fiancée wasn't around, but it was still best to keep a low profile when she wanted everything to be perfect.

"A little stressed, are we?" Yamcha asked with a smirk.

"Screw you, weakling," Vegeta snarled irritably, but he made no move to deny the younger man's accusation.

"No thanks. I have a better offer," Yamcha joked without thinking about it.

Vegeta's smirk outdid Yamcha's. "I _told_ the woman there was something going on between you two," he crowed triumphantly.

Yamcha blushed. "That's not what I meant," he stammered, the blush growing darker as Vegeta's eyebrow rose.

"So you're not-"

"Vegeta, you're right. We're together," Toshie interrupted gently before her husband could be embarrassed any further. "We'd like to tell people ourselves though."

Vegeta's lips remained in a smirk. He loved being right and he loved one-upping Bulma's ex even more. "Fair enough," he agreed. "Beer in exchange for silence works for me."

"I didn't have a capsule with me," Yamcha told him. "I'll give you my car keys if you want. They're in my coat pocket."

Vegeta grunted with a nod. "I'll get them." He turned and stopped after a few steps. "Thanks," he murmured before continuing on his way.

Toshie recalled a few things she'd heard about Vegeta and gave Yamcha a smile. "I don't think he's as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

Yamcha chuckled at her positive disposition. "He's mellowed out a lot, yeah," he agreed. "Never say so around him, though."

"Hey guys!" Bulma's voice called out as she rushed over to them.

"Hey, Bulma." Toshie hugged her friend tightly. "The room is just beautiful."

"Thanks, Toshie. Tomorrow is going to be perfect, I just know it." Bulma beamed brightly. "Thanks so much for standing up for me on such short notice."

Toshie shot Yamcha a quick look. "Listen, Bulma, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Bulma's face slowly relaxed, as though she was expecting something bad to come out of her friend's mouth. "Yeah?"

Toshie clasped her hands together. "I can't stand up as your maid of honor tomorrow."

Bulma's eyes widened. "What?" she shrieked. "You can't? Oh my god, what am I going to do?" she all but wailed.

"Hold on, calm down," Toshie told her distraught friend with a smile. "I never said I couldn't stand up in your wedding tomorrow. I just can't do it as your maid of honor."

Bulma's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean? What else would you stand up as?" she asked, but realization hit her when she noticed a very smug looking Yamcha standing with his hands behind his back as he rocked back on his heels. "Are you..." Her eyes widened. Could Vegeta really be right? But even if he was, Toshie would have had to...

Toshie realized that her friend must have figured it out. Her smile widened. "It'll have to be as your matron of honor." She held out her hand for Bulma to see.

Bulma grabbed Toshie's hand and gasped when she saw the diamond ring on her friend's finger, a second gold band nestled against it. Her eyes grew wider. "Holy cow, you got married?" she exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, baby," Yamcha drawled in his best Elvis impersonation as he curled an arm around Toshie's waist.

Mrs. Briefs hurried over to her astonished daughter. "Bulma, what is it?" she wheezed breathlessly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom. Everything's fine," Bulma assured her anxious mother. "_Toshie_ here just had to go one up on me, that's all," she said, giving her friend a mock annoyed look.

"Whatever do you mean, Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked with confusion.

"She and Yamcha got married," Bulma tattled.

Mrs. Briefs squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. "Oh, how _wonderful_, dear! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, hugging Toshie tightly. "Let me see your ring." She grabbed Toshie's hand and examined the ring. "Oh, my... that's just beautiful."

"Thank you, Bunny," Toshie responded, feeling a little shy as she did so.

"So, when did this happen?" the blonde woman continued. She simply _had_ to be up on all of the gossip.

"Today, just a few hours ago," Yamcha reported proudly. "I flew us to Sin City and we got married."

Toshie nodded in agreement. "By Elvis Presley himself," she added with a giggle.

Mrs. Briefs giggled in return. "That's just wonderful, dear," she repeated. "I'm very happy for both of you." She hugged both of them.

"Thanks, Bunny," Yamcha told her sincerely.

"See? I told you they were up to something."

Yamcha jumped in startlement for the second time since arriving that evening. "Vegeta, would you quit scaring me please?" he complained irritably.

Vegeta only laughed. Yamcha might have wondered why the Saiyan prince had suddenly loosened up so much had he himself not provided the beer Vegeta had evidently consumed. He didn't appear to be drunk, but had a nice case of The Warm Fuzzies going on; for that to have happened so quickly he must have seriously chugged the stuff down. He punched Yamcha on the arm. "Wuss."

Bulma's eyebrow rose. "You're pretty cheerful all of a sudden."

"Mmm-hmm. This is a special occasion. Why shouldn't I be cheerful?" He wrapped his arms around Bulma from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"Okay, who gave you what?" Bulma demanded, finding it difficult to be annoyed as her fiancé continued his assault on her neck.

"Hmph. Can't you just be happy that I'm not off pouting in a dark corner like you told everyone I'd be?" Vegeta complained, pulling away from her.

"I..." Bulma trailed off, realizing that she had indeed said that. "I'm sorry, honey," she murmured, shamefacedly turning to face him. "Please don't be mad."

Vegeta sighed. He never had been able to resist the little temptress and her beautiful blue eyes. "Sure, sure," he muttered.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

Vegeta smirked at her. "Of course you do," he responded matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Briefs laughed jovially. "Oh my, but you're such a delightful boy," she decided, pinching Vegeta's cheek. "Such a lucky girl my Bulma is." She began to giggle some more but suddenly stopped, her eyes growing wide. "Trunksie, no! No, don't climb there!" she yelped, dashing off after her mischievous grandson. "Damn it! Where the hell is your grandfather?"

"Want a beer?" Vegeta shouted after her, earning himself a poke in the ribs from his bride to be.

"Just one?" Mrs. Briefs hollered back as she attempted to pry her grandson's fingers from the draperies he'd been climbing.

"Nooooo!" Trunks screamed. "Wanna go up!"

"No, not here, sweetheart," Mrs. Briefs yelped.

"Trunks!" Vegeta barked out, startling the boy. He continued on in a language unlike anything Toshie had ever heard before.

The sullen boy allowed his grandmother to take him, his fat little arms crossed in a very good imitation of his father.

"Now come here, child," Vegeta commanded, his voice just daring his son to disobey him.

Mrs. Briefs put the boy on the floor, whereupon he immediately threw himself down and began a very loud tantrum of kicking, thrashing and screaming. "No no no no no-"

Toshie jumped when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Trunks, faster than she'd been able to follow. Realizing his predicament the child quieted suddenly and looked up at his father, letting out an audible swallow. "Wuv you, Daddy."

Vegeta once again picked his son up by the straps of his overalls and took him into one arm, turning Trunks to look at him. "Nice try. You killed my buzz and I'm not happy by your behavior, little prince." He delivered a swat to his son's bottom. "Don't you dare cry, or I'll give you something to cry about, got it?" he warned when tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he let out a little whimper.

"Vegeta... Not here, please."

Vegeta paused at the soft pleading tone of Bulma's voice. Oh, wonderful. She was going to make him console their son, despite the fact that his punishment had barely hurt, if it had at all. How would the boy learn if he was coddled every time he received any form of discipline? What was more, Vegeta would look like a soft, weak pansy of a man who didn't know how to instruct his own offspring without his mate interfering. His own father would have beaten him for such insolence! But... Vegeta could tell by his son's downcast eyes and the way he tried to control his wobbling bottom lip that Trunks was not hurt so much as he was _embarrassed._ His mate was correct. He had not necessarily made an error in his methodology of punishing the boy, but in the way he'd carried it out. He hadn't intended to embarrass his son by what he had done, but to let him know that his behavior was neither condoned nor would it be tolerated. He needed to reassure the boy of that if he was to keep from crushing his spirit.

He wished his own father would have understood that.

"Daddy loves you too, Trunks, but you have just earned yourself the leash. No more tantrums, understood?" Vegeta murmured to his son quietly.

Trunks' face was a picture of wonder as he looked up at his father. "Okay, Daddy."

_Daddy loves you too, Trunks. _Never before had Vegeta told his son anything of the like. While both Trunks and his mother reminded him often of their affections for him, he had never responded in kind. The child was overtaken by his words, and Vegeta felt guilt wash over him as the boy put his arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. It had indeed taken a measure of pride to tell his son that he was cared for in a way the boy would understand- since his mother had given him the majority of his upbringing before Vegeta had begun taking an active interest in his son- but it was a sacrifice Vegeta now knew he was willing to make. His father had never shown him affection of any kind, and his son was obviously thriving under the affection his mother and grandparents especially showered upon him. He hadn't had affection for his father the way a young boy should, and this boy did.

His father hadn't _earned_ it. Vegeta hadn't truly either, despite having freely received it, not until now.

The child was worth it, far more than worth the small sacrifice of just a little bit of his pride. His son would not grow up neglected of his father's affections as he himself had. He would see to that.

And then... Oh boy. There was the issue of the child's mother. But that was for a later time. He'd concentrate on his son for now.

Bulma's eyes brimmed with tears when she just barely heard the softly spoken words of her mate and saw their son's response. A happy tear trickled down her cheek when Vegeta put a hand on Trunks' back, rubbing gently. This was the man she'd grown to so very much love, and it touched her heart to see him show such attention to their son. Smiling, she kissed both of her princes before silently taking her leave.

"Aww, that's so cuuute..."

Vegeta sighed wearily. "What do you want, Kakarrot?"

Goku blinked. "I came over to say 'hi' since we just got here," he answered. "I don't actually want anything."

"Good. Hi, bye." Vegeta turned on his heel and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi asked as she approached.

"Eh, just Vegeta being his usual cordial self," Yamcha responded. He didn't mind covering for Vegeta this once, after what had just happened with Trunks. The little boy was desperate for his father's love and attention, and he'd gotten both just then, until Goku had arrived to spoil things by pointing Vegeta's actions out. Sometimes the man had no common sense.

"Hm." Chi-Chi shifted the snoozing baby in her arms to a more comfortable position. Goten was getting big- and heavy- quickly.

"Toshie, you haven't met Goku and Chi-Chi's sons yet, have you?" Yamcha asked.

"I met Gohan at the party Wednesday, but I haven't met this little one yet," Toshie told him. "My goodness, but he looks like a miniature version of his father." She leaned in a little closer. "What a cutie!"

"Thank you," Chi-Chi responded as Goku stood beside her, beaming at his little son proudly.

"All right, everyone!" Mrs. Briefs called out. "Let's eat!"

"Oh, good. I'm pretty hungry," Goku noted to no one in particular.

Toshie suddenly laughed and pointed. Trunks was zooming by, and he was indeed on a leash which attached to a harness around the little boy's torso. He was dragging along his hapless mother like a big dog taking its owner for a walk. "I would _so_ do that."

"We'll see," Yamcha murmured, giving her a little grin that made her go weak at the knees.

Chi-Chi frowned in confusion. Toshie was blushing, and Yamcha was grinning at her with a knowing expression on his face. Surely that didn't mean... She snuck a glance at Toshie's hand. Sure enough, a diamond ring glinted on her finger. Chi-Chi's eyes widened in surprise. "You're engaged?" she exclaimed.

"No, this lovely lady and I got married this afternoon," Yamcha corrected her, sliding an arm around Toshie's waist.

Chi-Chi blinked much like her husband had earlier. "You got married today? Wow, that was quick."

"I wasn't about to let Toshie go that easily," Yamcha informed his surprised friend.

"Besides, we wanted to do something wild and crazy today," Toshie added, shooting her husband a wink.

"I guess so," Chi-Chi agreed. She smiled. The two were young and in love. How could she criticize them? "I'm glad that Yamcha finally found someone special. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Toshie smiled at the other woman. She, too hadn't been judgmental, just surprised.

"Yeah, thanks Chi-Chi," Yamcha added, giving his new wife a gentle squeeze. "Toshie is very special to me."

"Aren't they cute together, Chi? I bet they'll make cute kids, too," Goku babbled, obviously affected by all of the female influence around him.

Toshie blushed. "Uhm, thanks Goku. Didn't Bunny say it was time to eat?" She'd just gotten married and, while they had agreed that they would like to have children, Yamcha hadn't done any more than touch her, let alone... Her blush deepened at the thought of intimacy with her husband.

"Oh, Goku! You've gone and embarrassed Toshie," Chi-Chi chastised. "Sorry, Toshie. Goku has a tendency not to think before he speaks sometimes," she said in an accusatory tone, reaching over to deliver a _thwack!_ on the back of Goku's head with her purse.

"Owww! Chiiiii," Goku whined, holding a hand against his head. "That hurt." It didn't help things any that Vegeta had witnessed the thwacking and was openly laughing at him.

"Oh, Goku. You know that didn't hurt," Chi-Chi told him. "If you'd prefer my frying pan-"

"Nooo... Let's go eat," Goku interrupted before Chi-Chi could pencil him in for a good panning.

***

"I keep thinking about what Goku said this evening," Yamcha said in a low voice. "I'm looking forward to tonight." He took his eyes off the road long enough to shoot a glance his wife's way. Puar had been staying at Roshi's place for the past few days while all the final wedding arrangements had been made, knowing that Yamcha wouldn't be home much. Privacy wouldn't be an issue.

As he expected, Toshie blushed. "Me, too," she admitted, looking down at her hands in her lap. As many times as she'd thought about it, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. While she knew Yamcha would never intentionally hurt her, she'd heard so many stories about the act that she didn't know what to believe. At the same time, she was glad that she had waited to give herself only to her husband. But, how to tell him?

Yamcha chuckled. She was adorable when she blushed and ducked her head so shyly. "Did you want to ditch Bulma and Vegeta and just go home instead, then?" he asked suggestively, reaching over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Toshie shivered at his touch and giggled. "We said we'd go," she reminded him. "It's just for a few last minute things and to grab our clothes, and we're almost there. It would be weird if we suddenly turned around now."

"I know. You're right," Yamcha conceded, although who would blame him? He'd just gotten married, and it was only natural that he'd be itching to make love to his wife. "We don't have to stay long."

"No. I'm sure they'll want to get a little extra sleep anyway," Toshie agreed.

The conversation fell quiet for a moment. "God, Toshie. All I can think about is taking you home and making love to you," Yamcha blurted. "You're my wife. My wife! It sounds, I don't know, almost surreal, you know? I still can't believe that I married such a sweet, beautiful woman as you," he told her, reaching over to take her hand. "You're everything I could wish for in a wife." He didn't care if it turned out that she'd never picked up a duster before or could hardly boil water. She was perfect.

Toshie's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Yamcha," she whispered. "I know exactly what you mean." She too had been waiting to meet Mr. Right, and for a long time it seemed like he'd never arrive. Now that she'd not only met him but had actually _married_ him, it was hard to believe it was true.

He squeezed her hand and let it go so he could turn the car down Capsule Corp's long driveway. "Here we are, love," he murmured. "Just a little while longer, and we can finally be alone."

She nodded and unbuckled her seat belt so she could cuddle up against him, sighing contentedly when his arm curled around her. Their courtship had been extremely short, but she knew in her heart that they would be happy together.

Yamcha parked the car and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss quickly became rather heated, and he found himself having difficulty keeping his hands from roaming her body. If that happened, he didn't think he'd have the strength to stop.

A knock on the car's window startled them for the second time that day. "Hey, save that for later," Bulma yelled through the glass, repeating what he'd said to her when she and Vegeta had been kissing in the car before going into the bar just three days prior.

"Go away," Yamcha called back, kissing Toshie again before heaving a sigh and getting out of the car. "You're a mood spoiler," he accused Bulma.

Bulma only laughed. "Oh you know, what goes around," she teased. "C'mon in for an hour or so then you can go at it."

Toshie and Yamcha exchanged a glance. She sighed and shrugged. "She's not going to go away, is she?"

Yamcha laughed and gave her another kiss. That was something he truly appreciated about his wife. She knew how to make him laugh. "Not a chance in hell," he agreed.

They followed Bulma into the house, which was dark except for the kitchen. Vegeta sat at the table, practically inhaling what appeared to be the remains of a roast from that night's meal.

"You're... you're still hungry?" Toshie asked, incredulity evident in her voice. She'd seen the sheer quantities of food that the Saiyans had put away that evening and couldn't believe that Vegeta still had room, let alone that he could still be hungry.

Vegeta grunted in response before swallowing. He'd learned not to become offended by humans' questions in their ignorance of his race. They'd become more and more commonplace, not only after Trunks' birth, but especially after his and Bulma's engagement had been announced and people took more of an interest in- or rather, had become even more nosy about- Bulma Briefs' unusual fiancé. "Saiyans consume far more food than humans do."

"I guess so." A slow smile spread over her face. "I still have to wonder where you _put_ it all."

Vegeta's eyebrows creased and he unconsciously tilted his head the same way he hated seeing Goku do it. "It goes into my stomach. Where else would it go?"

Bulma laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's just an expression, Veggie," she giggled.

Vegeta rather hypocritically grunted in annoyance at the display of affection and took another large bite of meat. "Whatever. Your stuff is in those capsules." He nodded toward two capsules on the counter.

"Thanks, Vegeta." Toshie put the capsules in her purse.

"You guys are staying for a drink, aren't you?" Bulma asked. "C'mon into the den and I'll get you something."

"I don't think so, Bulma," Yamcha objected. "We can't stay too long, and-"

This time it was Vegeta's turn to laugh. "Can't wait to get her alone, weakling?"

"Shut up, Vegeta," Yamcha objected as Toshie's cheeks turned pink. "That's none of your business."

"Oh, really Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed. "How classy was that?"

"What?" Vegeta asked in an I-didn't-do-anything voice. "I never said anything about him plowing her."

Toshie's blush deepened. "Thank you very much for the capsules, Vegeta," she said in a loud voice. "I think we should get going now."

Bulma promptly picked up one of her mother's hard cover cookbooks and thumped Vegeta in the back of the head with it.

"Woman! What the hell?" Vegeta growled, giving her an evil eye.

"Be glad I don't use a cast iron frying pan like Chi-Chi does," Bulma retorted. "For heaven's sake, Vegeta, use some manners."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Vegeta insisted. He stopped at the look on his fiancée's face. It wasn't one he liked.

It meant The Couch.

At best.

"I apologize, Toshie," he grumbled, hating not only allowing Bulma to bend him to her wishes but even more so when her ex-boyfriend was involved.

"It's okay, Vegeta," Toshie assured him. "What else would we be doing?"

Vegeta happened to be taking a drink of water at that moment and nearly choked on it. He hadn't expected her to be so brutally honest. A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. He'd been seeing more and more glimpses of what Yamcha liked about this female as the night went on. "Heh." He picked up his plate and put it into the sink. "You're all right, woman."

"I think I'll take that drink now, Bulma, thanks," Yamcha said wearily.

"No problem," Bulma told him. "Let's head to the den." They heard Bulma hiss "you'd better behave," as they stepped out of the kitchen.

Yamcha took Toshie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sorry about that," he told her. "Just remember, it's Vegeta."

"Don't worry, he'll get his," she whispered back, giving him a conspiratorial look as they entered the den.

Yamcha felt a smile spread over his lips at the glint in her eyes. Was she up to something? But he had no time for anything else, for Bulma and Vegeta entered shortly after they did. As he suspected, Vegeta had traces of lipstick at the corner of his mouth. ~Hypocrite.~ "What's the special of the day, Bulma?"

"Hmmm..." Bulma headed for the small cabinet in the corner and tilted her head in contemplation as she perused the selection it contained.

"Do you have the makings for a gin and tonic?" Toshie asked. That should be easy enough.

"I can do that." Bulma pulled the requested items out of the cabinet. "Okay by you, Yami?"

"Absolutely." Yamcha sat down on the couch, guiding Toshie down beside him.

Bulma handed them their drinks. "Okay, here's the question. Can you two be there by noon tomorrow? I'll have the limo pick you up and something for us to eat."

Yamcha and Toshie exchanged another look. "I don't see why not," he agreed when she shrugged in indifference.

"Wonderful, thank you." Bulma sank down onto the loveseat next to Vegeta. "I should have written all of this down. I feel so scatterbrained lately."

"Don't worry about it, Bulma," Toshie assured her. "If you think of stuff, just text one of us."

"Oh! That reminds me. Did you get a phone call about your job interview yet?" Bulma asked.

Toshie's face brightened. "I knew I knew that number," she exclaimed. "I got a phone call while we were in Sin City, and since I didn't recognize the number right off the bat, I didn't answer. I'll bet it was Mr. Takada's secretary."

"I'll grab your purse," Yamcha offered. Momentarily he returned and handed it to her.

Toshie took her phone from her purse and drew in a deep breath. "There's a message."

"Go ahead and listen to it, sweetheart," Yamcha encouraged her.

Toshie nodded. It was obvious that she was nervous as she retrieved the message. "Oh! It's Mr. Takada himself!" She paused, listening for a few seconds, when her face slowly fell. When the message was over, she put the phone back into her purse.

"You weren't offered the job?" Bulma asked softly.

"No." Disappointment was heavy on Toshie's voice. She leaned against Yamcha, who put an arm around her in silent consolation. "I... I might have expected this. Thinking back on it, during the interview he commented about how petite I am, almost as if he doubted that I'd have the ability to do the job."

Vegeta sat up straighter on the loveseat. He, too, knew what it was like to be underestimated due to his stature. "What do you do?"

"I'm a physical therapist," she told him, setting her purse down on the floor. "I help people who have been injured or perhaps have had surgeries to regain the use of their motor skills through therapy such as stretching, various exercises, things like that. I've even helped a couple of people learn to walk again." She smiled. "I love what I do. It's very fulfilling. But the company I was working for was downsizing and had to let me go because I was low man on the totem pole, even after five years."

"Oh." Vegeta thought about that. "You assist patients to do stretches?"

"Yes, to help loosen up tight muscles and to build strength. Sometimes they get heat or massage therapy, too," Toshie acknowledged.

Now _that_ was the answer Vegeta wanted to hear. It would be a convenient excuse to see how good this woman really was. "Can you get a lump out of my shoulder?"

"Vegeta," Bulma objected. "That's not why we asked Toshie to come over, especially after you were so rude earlier."

"No, it's all right," Toshie assured her friend. She scooted forward on the couch's cushion to sit at its edge. "Come sit on the floor here and I'll take a look at it."

Vegeta immediately got up and sat on the floor in front of her. "It's right here," he told her, reaching behind his back to touch his shoulder.

Her fingers expertly felt the muscle and her eyebrow rose. "That's quite a knot you've got there," she murmured. "Take your shirt off and I'll rub it out for you."

Vegeta pulled his shirt off and tossed it at Yamcha, smirking over his shoulder as he did so. "See? Even your wife wants me to get naked," he drawled.

"Vegeta." Bulma was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"I think your shirt will be quite sufficient," Toshie assured him, giving Yamcha a knowing look.

"Have _you_ gotten a back rub yet, weakling?" Vegeta teased.

"Oh, I don't think giving Yamcha a _back_ rub is very near the top of my to-do list," Toshie interjected, holding in her own smirk when Yamcha grinned in satisfaction.

"Okay, all right," Bulma spoke up, shooting Vegeta a look that clearly served to remind him of her earlier threat. "Will this help, Toshie?" She held up a tube of hand lotion on the small table next to the loveseat.

"Yes, thank you." She caught the lotion Bulma tossed her way and worked a liberal amount onto the area.

Vegeta let out a little grunt as she began to work deeper into the knot. He hadn't expected her to dig in quite so quickly and it had surprised him.

"Does it hurt too much?" Toshie asked. "I can let up if you want."

"No." Vegeta was not a weakling. He could easily take anything she dished out!

"All right, then." Toshie applied even more pressure. "That's a really stubborn knot you've got there."

"I maintain a very stringent training regimen," Vegeta informed her. "A little knot is nothing new."

"Ah." Toshie gave Yamcha a sideways glance. "Then it won't bother you if I do this." Before he could say anything, she pulled up her sleeve, stood up, and drove her elbow down onto the knot.

Vegeta had let his head droop forward and sat straight upright, letting out an exclamation of surprise in what Toshie assumed was the same language she'd heard him scold Trunks in earlier.

"Oooh, I heard it pop. Nasty," Yamcha commented in amusement. His wife was one tough cookie, and Vegeta was a whiner.

Vegeta raised his arm and rotated the joint. "Hmm. You got it out."

"Does it hurt?" Bulma asked, getting up from her seat.

"No." It was a little sore, but he'd never admit to it. He looked over his shoulder at Toshie. "This Takada individual is an imbecile. If you want employment, _I'll_ hire you."

"Y-you want to hire me?" Toshie stammered. This was not at all what she had expected.

Vegeta got to his feet. "Every therapist Bulma has hired has proven to be inadequate," he complained. "You, however, are quite effective in your methodology." His eyebrow rose. "_You_ got out the knot."

Yamcha's brows rose. Coming from Vegeta, this was high praise, indeed. "You want to hire Toshie? Wow."

Vegeta smirked at him. "It doesn't bother you that your wife would be seeing me naked, other than the small area the sheet covers?" he taunted.

"I'm sure Toshie won't care how small said area is," Yamcha countered slyly. "That's your problem, and if Bulma's willing to overlook it, then gods bless her."

"Vegeta, no killing your best man," Bulma managed between snickers. "I told you to behave yourself, and you sauntered right into that one."

Vegeta exhaled slowly. "Fine." He didn't need Bulma angry at him. "I'll wager you have a very... interesting night ahead of you," he informed Yamcha.

***

"Almost home." Yamcha drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel as he waited impatiently for the traffic light to change. They'd stopped by the hotel to get Toshie's things, and he'd been sorely tempted to just stay the night there.

"Yeah." Toshie smiled a little shyly at him. "You know, as we were leaving, Vegeta told me that his offer still stands."

She was acting so nervous! But he'd put that aside for now. "You know, you don't have to work at all if you don't want to, Toshie," Yamcha told her. "I make more than enough money to support us both."

"I know," Toshie countered. "But..."

"But, that's not the point," Yamcha finished.

"Right." She looked over at him. She didn't know what he brought home, and honestly didn't care. Money wasn't the reason she married him. She just wanted to feel useful, and continue doing what she enjoyed.

Her eyes shone in the light coming in the windows. She was beautiful. She was his. "Hey, don't worry about it for now," he soothed. "We'll work it out."

She nodded. "Okay." The car proceeded through the intersection, and she couldn't help but ask. "Incidentally, what _do_ you make?"

Yamcha paused. "This coming season will be eighteen million zeni," he responded as casually as if they'd been discussing the weather.

Toshie nearly choked. "Ei-eighteen m-million?" she stammered. She couldn't even fathom that kind of money!

Yamcha nodded. "I managed to get a really good contract with the Titans."

She nodded dumbly. "I... I guess so," she agreed. "Yamcha, you know marrying you had nothing to do with money. I would have been happy if you flipped burgers for a living."

Yamcha smiled at her. "I know, love. It's one of the many things I appreciate about you." He pulled into a parking structure and turned off the engine. "Well, here we are." He got out of the car and hurried over to her side to get her door for her.

She allowed him to lead her out of the structure and to his apartment. "3C," she read on the door.

"Yep." Yamcha unlocked the door and scooped her up, carrying her across the threshold. "I've been waiting all day to do that," he breathed, pushing the door shut with one foot.

Toshie blushed. "I kind of wondered if you would," she admitted.

He chuckled throatily as he carried her into the bedroom. "That's not all I plan on doing tonight," he informed her, setting her down on her feet.

They shed their coats and stood staring at each other until Toshie got up the courage to close the gap between them and slid her arms around his neck to kiss him.

He hummed in pleased agreement and returned the kiss. No longer having to restrain himself, his hands skimmed over her body, caressing her as they went. He reached down to grasp the bottom of her sweater, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. Suddenly, he paused.

She was trembling, ever so slightly.

"Toshie, are you all right?" Yamcha asked, concerned.

She nodded. "I... I want to do this. I really want to. But I'm a little nervous because I've never, I mean, I'm..."

Two and two made four with sudden clarity in Yamcha's head, and her shy behavior instantly made sense. "Oh, Toshie. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a soothing tone. "I don't want to rush you." He kissed her again and held her close.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything. I guess I was just nervous," Toshie confessed. "I mean, you didn't ask, and how do I bring something like that up? Hey, by the way honey, I'm still a virgin, so I have no clue about anything..."

"Toshie, that's nothing to feel embarrassed about," Yamcha told her. "What a beautiful gift. In fact, I truly wish I could give the same to you." He stroked her hair gently. "I don't want to hurt you, not ever."

She knew what he was referring to. "I know." She cuddled closer to him, feeling safe and warm in his arms. "Yamcha?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm glad I waited for you."

He kissed the top of her head. He was glad too, but didn't want to seem conceited, so he held her close and nestled his chin against her hair. "I love you, Toshie."

She tilted her face up to look at him. "I love you too, Yamcha." She pulled his head down to kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, this is it. Everyone knew there'd be a happy ending. Eat it up, it's all for you. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't want to own DBZ. I just want to fiddle around with the characters now and then.

Toshie woke up feeling warm and secure and remembered just where she was with sudden clarity.

Yamcha's apartment.

The night before rushed back to mind and she blushed. He'd been so loving, so patient, so incredibly sweet with her. It wasn't like what she'd thought it would be. Her kiss-and-telling friends had obviously gotten the short end of the stick as far as first times went. She giggled to herself at how terribly immature that sounded when taken the wrong way.

A low chuckle rumbled against her. "Morning, baby. Sweet dreams?" Yamcha murmured.

"Mmm-hmm." Toshie twisted in his arms to kiss him. "Morning to you, too."

Yamcha returned the kiss with definite interest. "Feeling all right?" he asked, launching an all out attack on her neck.

She giggled again at his playfulness as he dropped multiple little kisses along her neck. She didn't stand much of a chance, not with the likes of him. "A little sore, but okay," she responded, turning her head to allow him better access. The bedroom's blinds were drawn so the room was dim, but the numbers on the clock beside the bed shone brightly at her. "Yamcha!" she screamed, sitting bolt upright and knocking him in the jaw with her shoulder as she did so.

"What? What is it?" Yamcha asked worriedly, leaning his arm heavily against the mattress as the motion practically knocked him off the bed. "What happened?"

She took his face and tilted it toward the clock.

11:22

"We slept in!" they chorused hysterically.

The room became a flurry of action as they leapt out of the bed and scurried to get ready.

"What time is the limo supposed to be here?"

"I don't know, but Bulma said we should be _there_ by noon."

"Damn!"

"No kidding- whoops, sorry about that."

"I'll live. Don't worry, we'll buy a new one."

"I feel like we're in that 'Home Alone' movie." More giggles.

A chuckle. "At least we're not running for a flight with a boatload of kids."

"Bound to happen someday."

He paused in his task of gathering clothes long enough to grab her and kiss her soundly. "Bet on it, sweet thing," he purred, turning her toward the bathroom. "Into the shower with you."

She rushed into the bathroom. "Hey, where's my stuff?" she yelled as the water turned on.

"There's soap and shampoo in there. What else do you need?" Yamcha asked, dumping the contents of her travel bag onto the bed.

"My shower gel. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to smell like pine trees," she responded, getting into the shower.

"Here." Yamcha thrust some items past the curtain. "Hmmm... maybe I should show you the specifics of how the shower head works," he purred, giving her a once-over. "It does different types of spray, you know."

"Get outta here! You're going to make us really late," Toshie told him with a giggle. She had surprised herself at how comfortable she'd been around him naked. "You can show me later."

"You're no fun," Yamcha pouted, heading back to the bedroom. "Our clothes are still in your purse, right?"

"Yes, so just find something else to wear there," Toshie yelled back, thanking the gods that Bulma had had the foresight to pack everything needed in the capsules, including their shoes and jewelry for her.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, great... just a minute!" Yamcha called out as he yanked his jeans on.

There was a loud thud as Toshie stepped out of the shower. "What was that?"

"Your suitcase. I'm trying to find something for you to wear. And the limo driver is here."

"Oh, great..."

"Here." Some clothes flew her way. "Put these on, quick!"

"Toss me my deodorant."

"Oh, right..."

There was another knock at the door.

"Coming!"

"It's gonna be one hell of a morning," Toshie muttered, going back into the bathroom.

***

"Nice hair."

Yamcha sighed. Yes, he had some serious bed head going on. "Look, Vegeta-"

"I know Toshie is all sweet and new, but couldn't you have at least left enough time to shower?" Vegeta asked with a grimace. His powerful sense of smell could detect the woman- and something else- all over the weakling. Eeeuch!

"I'm sorry. We overslept," Yamcha apologized. He was currently in front of the mirror, tying his tie. It wasn't as though Vegeta was one to talk anyway, but he wisely held his tongue.

"Hmph."

"I really am sorry, Vegeta. My alarm clock didn't go off. I would never have done this on purpose, honest." Yamcha splashed some water onto his hair and ran a comb through it, then used a burst of ki to dry it. "Do I look all right?"

Vegeta decided to take pity on the flustered man. He had, after all, gotten him beer last night. He let out a sound halfway between a snort and a chuckle. "I suppose you'll do." He tossed Yamcha's jacket his way. "Just spit out that chewing stuff before you go out there. You smell like a fruit."

***

"Are you serious?" Bulma giggled as her hairdresser pinned the final curl up in Toshie's hair. "You overslept?" She'd wondered why her friend had arrived with wet hair in November.

"Yeah," Toshie said weakly. A blush spread over her cheeks as Bulma's smile widened.

"All set," the hairdresser announced. "You both look great."

"Thanks, Mafumi." Bulma waited until the woman had left the room before continuing her interrogation. "He must've really worn you out, huh?"

"Bulma, please!"

"Okay, all right. I'm sorry," Bulma relented.

"No, you're not." Toshie got up from her seat and stood in front of Bulma. She sighed. "Bul, you look gorgeous," she told her friend. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride."

"Thanks, Toshie," Bulma told her, grasping her hands. "For everything."

Toshie gave Bulma a hug, being careful not to ruin anything. "Oh, not at all. Thank _you_, Bulma," she whispered. If not for Bulma, she would never have met Yamcha.

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Briefs poked his head in. "My, but you two look lovely," he told them, his voice full of emotion. "Are you ladies ready?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, Daddy." This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for. The moment she'd marry the love of her life, the man she knew loved her too. He'd told her so, something she'd never thought would ever happen.

"All right, then. Toshie, you're up first," the doctor directed.

***

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Toshie couldn't keep a broad smile from her face as Vegeta took Bulma into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss. He really was a sweet man to Bulma, no matter how much he tried to hide it, and she was happy for them both. Everyone started clapping, she too joining in.

She thought about the events of the past couple of days as the wedding ended and the newly married couple headed back down the aisle. It was hard to believe she had not only met the man she'd always dreamed of, but _married_ him as well. How proud Yamcha had looked as they'd walked up the aisle together today, as if he was escorting _her_ to the altar. She looked over at her husband, who winked at her. Yes, she knew that they'd be happy together, no matter what direction life took them.

She took her place in the receiving line and shook the hands of many people she did not know, but it hardly mattered. Today was a happy day, and she was ecstatic for her friend.

"Hey, you look great, Toshie." Goku gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Goku." Toshie hugged him back. "You look nice, too."

"Yeah, Chi-Chi made me wear this suit. I don't like it, though. It itches." Goku tugged at his collar with a frown.

Toshie laughed. "Don't worry, you won't have to wear it much longer."

"Yeah." Goku looked at her, tilted his head and smiled. "By the way, congratulations to you too. Have a healthy baby." With that, he moved on to the next person in line.

Toshie realized she was gaping and shut her mouth. "Whaaa..."

"What's wrong, Tosh?" Yamcha was looking at his incredulous looking wife with concern.

"G-Goku just told me to have a healthy baby," she stammered. "What does he mean?"

"He said the same thing to Bulma before, and she didn't have Trunks until quite a while later. She wasn't even with Vegeta then. I wouldn't worry about it," Yamcha told her. "He's just friendly, and I'm sure he figures we were planning to have kids someday."

Toshie let out her breath. "Geez, he scared the crap out of me," she muttered. "As if he'd know if I was, well, you know..." She blushed. "It would be too soon for that, anyway."

"Oh, I don't know," Yamcha murmured, glad that no one else was in the line. "We were pretty hot and heavy last night."

"Yamcha!" she whispered, putting a finger over his mouth. "For heaven's sake, not here and now!"

"Hey Toshie, you look hot!"

Yamcha sighed. And just when he'd thought the line was done... "Hey, Master Roshi," he said, shaking the lecherous old coot's hand.

"Your wife looks hot," Roshi repeated, letting out a low whistle. "You did a good job picking her, Yamcha. Mind if I get a picture?" A camera appeared out of nowhere, aimed directly at Toshie's bosom.

"Uhm, _yes_ I mind," Yamcha objected, putting a hand in front of the camera to shield his wide-eyed and blushing wife from becoming the new pin-up of the week at Roshi's house.

"Behave over there, old man," came Bulma's warning voice. If Roshi was acting this way around Toshie, she didn't stand a chance, as her dress was lower cut than her friend's was.

"All right, all right. Keep your shirt on," the old man relented. "Or maybe not!" He leaned over to Toshie. "Nice rack you've got there-"

"Get out of here!" Yamcha shoved Roshi further down the line. "Geez!"

"Can I say it now?" Toshie asked out of the side of her mouth.

"Yeah."

"Oh. My. God," the two chorused, bursting out into laughter.

***

"So, you made it."

Vegeta took another tug at his beer and looked over at the man standing next to him. "Yeah, she's happy, everyone's happy, it went off without a hitch, blah blah blah."

Yamcha chuckled. "Even Trunks was a perfect little ring bearer. How'd you manage to pull that one off?"

Vegeta smirked at him. "I told him his mother would cry if he was bad."

"She probably would have had a fit, yeah." Yamcha finished off his own beer and leaned against the railing next to Vegeta. He shivered; it was a cold evening. "Hey listen, I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Hn."

Yamcha took that as his cue to continue. "Toshie and I didn't have a public wedding like you and Bulma did, but we'd like to do a little something with her mother and our friends," he began. "You know, a little reception of sorts."

Vegeta shrugged. "So? Do whatever you want."

"I want you to be my best man."

Vegeta's head whipped over to look at Yamcha. "What?"

"Vegeta, I was your best man, and I learned a lot from it," Yamcha explained. "I learned that you're not really as bad of a guy as you want people to think-"

"Now listen here, weakling-"

"And," Yamcha continued, interrupting what he was sure would be an I'm _Not_ Nice tirade from the prince, "I was the best man for not only Bulma Briefs, but for the Prince of Saiyans himself. How many people could say that?" His eyebrow rose as he waited for the older man's reaction.

"I..." Vegeta found himself caught off guard. He hadn't expected this in the slightest. He straightened up, head held high. "In that case, I would be honored to be your best man," he responded in a very official I Am A Prince voice.

"Thanks. It was Toshie's idea, you know," Yamcha offered, relieved that Vegeta had actually agreed and not put up a fuss. "I think she's pretty fond of you." He smirked at Vegeta's startled reaction.

"Hmph." Vegeta finished his beer and tossed the bottle over the railing into the courtyard below. "Foolish woman." He snorted. "After all, she did marry you."

Yamcha stood up straight and rolled his eyes. "Thanks bunches, Vegeta. I'm heading back in."

Vegeta stared up into the sky, up to the place where the planet of his birth had once been. It was the first time anyone other than Bulma had acknowledged his title, and the importance of its meaning to him. It actually did make him feel proud, honored even, to acquiesce to the other warrior's request.

Who knew?

***

"I'm sure Hawaii will be beautiful," Toshie intoned, sipping on a glass of wine. "I've always wanted to go there."

"We'll make it there sometime, baby," Yamcha assured her. "After all, we need to go on our honeymoon, too."

"Will you go right away, or wait a while?" Bulma asked with a smile. They were so cute together.

Yamcha and Toshie exchanged a glance. "I think we'll wait a while," Toshie decided. "We'd like to have a little ceremony and reception of our own, with my mother and our friends there."

"Oh, what a nice idea!" Bulma exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to that."

"And guess what?" Yamcha said confidentially. "I asked Vegeta if he'd be _my_ best man, since I was his."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I already said I would do it."

Yamcha jumped for the third time. "God, Vegeta! I'm going to strangle you if you keep doing that to me!"

Vegeta laughed. "I told you, learn to sense ki." His eyebrow rose. "Speaking of which, already?"

"Already, what?" Yamcha asked.

"Bye!" Goku called out to them, waving a mile a minute. "Congratulations to all of you!"

Toshie's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Yamcha. He was serious, wasn't he?"

Vegeta laughed some more. "You should see your face!" he crowed.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded. She couldn't stand being left in the dark.

"He obviously hasn't heard of contraceptives, seeing as he knocked the woman up the first night. Hahahaha..." Vegeta slapped Yamcha on the back, nearly knocking him over. "Let's go." He put an arm around Bulma and steered her toward the door and the limo waiting outside.

"Bye guys, and thanks again!" Bulma called back. "And congratulations!" She smiled brightly; how sweet was that? What a surprise!

Toshie was so distracted that she didn't even notice them go. "I'm... I'm..." She gasped and set the glass in her hand down on a table. "I'm..."

Yamcha broke out of his stupor, laughed and hugged her tightly. He hadn't expected this, not by a long shot, but he would treasure both his wife and child more than anything else in the world.

***

Yamcha walked up and leaned against the railing next to the man he now called more than just a friend. "So, you made it."

Vegeta eyed him speculatively. "I've heard that one before."

Yamcha chuckled. "Yeah, everyone's happy, it went off without a hitch, blah blah blah."

Vegeta took a drink of his beer. "Exactly."

"Hmph." Yamcha smiled and stared off into the courtyard.

They stood in companionable silence until a familiar ki approached them. "Dad, we're leaving now."

"Go on ahead. I need to speak to my son," Vegeta told Yamcha, who gave him a nod of understanding and went back inside. Vegeta turned to face his son. "You had best be good to her, Trunks. Okimi is a very special lady, as is her mother. You hurt her, and there'll be hell to pay."

If he was anyone else, Trunks might have been offended. "Don't worry about that, Dad. I love Okimi. I'd never hurt her." His lips curled up in a smirk that rivaled his father's. "In fact, it just might be safe to say that I love her as much as you love Mom."

Vegeta growled. He was effectively caught. "Go on, get out there," he grumbled, shoving his son back toward the banquet hall.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Trunks."

Trunks stopped and turned back to his father. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm proud of you, Son," Vegeta said quietly. "I know I don't tell you that often enough."

Trunks hugged his father tightly and went back to retrieve his bride without another word. Words were not necessary with his father, but when they were exchanged, it only made them all the more special.

"There you are," Bulma sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with her zillionth tissue. "You two have a good time, okay?"

"We will, Bulma. Thanks." Okimi hugged her mother-in-law. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Here." The stoic Saiyan approached the small group.

"Good." Okimi ran over and gave Vegeta a hug as well. "I couldn't go without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost," Vegeta groused, but he returned the hug just the same.

Okimi beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned to her mother. "Bye, Mom," she said, giving her mother a hug.

"Bye, sweetheart. Call when you get there and let us know you arrived safely." Toshie hugged her daughter tightly.

"I will." Okimi hugged her father next. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered in his ear.

Yamcha's eyes teared up. He would never grow tired of hearing her say that. "I love you too, sweetheart. Have fun."

Okimi nodded, her own eyes glistening with tears, as she kissed her father on the cheek and left with her new husband.

The four parents stood in silence, watching as their children got into the limo and drove away. Toshie sniffled.

"I'm so happy," she said, her voice wavering.

Bulma put an arm around her friend and lead her aside, giving her a big hug.

Yamcha watched as the limo turned a curve down the long, winding driveway of the country club, the same one that Bulma and Vegeta had gotten married at all those years ago. "Who knew, huh?"

"Hmph." Vegeta's lips curved up in a smile, one of the few he actually let out. "Yeah. I suppose you're not all that bad, weakling."

Yamcha's eyebrow rose. "I was about to say the same of you, until you ended it the way you did," he responded. "I might just have to demand a spar so I can pound you around a bit, show you who's boss."

Vegeta snorted. "Any time, Yamcha. Any time."


End file.
